


With every end something new begins

by Dahlia_Rose_83



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Rose_83/pseuds/Dahlia_Rose_83
Summary: When Ginny leaves him, Harry's live gets turned upside down. Suddenly he's a divorced single father. But he slowly starts to realize that every end also marks a new beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been on my mind for some time now, so I finally started writing it down. Won't be too Long, I think. And the Explicit Rating is for later chapters.  
> Sirius, Remus and Fred are still alive in this fic. Everything else should explain itself, but feel free to ask if you have questions.

Harry sat at the bar of the Leaky Cauldron, staring morosely into his glass of firewhiskey, wondering when his life had went so horribly wrong. Just a week ago everything had been fine and now it was all crashing down around him. He couldn't help but wonder how long he'd been heading this way, without even realizing it. What had he done wrong?

Okay, so he had made some surprising choices in the past. After finishing what should have been his seventh year at Hogwarts (but was actually his eighth, thanks to the war) he married Ginny pretty quickly. They had originally wanted to wait a few years, but then Ginny had fallen pregnant. Neither of them had planned to have children at such a young age, but it had happened and Harry had been thrilled by the birth of his son James. And marrying Ginny had been the only thing in his future he'd been sure of at that time.

Choosing a career for himself had been a lot more difficult. His dream of becoming an Auror had been quickly buried. After spending pretty much all of his youth fighting Voldemort and his death eaters, he'd had enough of fighting. But what else was he good at? The answer to that was simple – Quidditch.

So he had considered a career at professional Quidditch. It would have been an option. With his reputation as seeker, a lot of teams would have been glad to take him on. But that would have meant a lot of travelling, being away from home for long periods of time and he wanted to be there to see his son grow up.

In the end he had used the fact that Ludo Bagman was still very fond of him to his advantage and secured himself a job at the Department of Magical Games and Sports. That way he was still involved in the British and Irish Quidditch League, but could go home to his little family every evening. He also played Quidditch with a few mates and co-workers on some weekends. For him it was enough.

Ginny however hadn't been too happy about his career choice and kept nagging that he could get a lot further. She felt that he could even become Minister for Magic one day, but Harry had no such ambition. He was happy with his job. It was fun and well paid, the colleagues were great and he even had his own office.

Only two years after James' birth, Ginny was pregnant again and they got another son: Albus. Another year later Lily completed their family and Harry couldn't have been more ecstatic. He had always wanted to be a father and now his world revolved mostly around his children.

He wasn't too thrilled when Ginny insisted on going to work again, instead of staying home and taking care of the kids. But he knew that her job as a reporter for the Daily Prophet meant a lot to her, so he encouraged her. And they really had no shortage of babysitters. Molly was always happy to have her grandchildren at the Burrow. She usually looked after the kids of Ron and Hermione while those two were at work anyway and didn't mind a few more.

Sirius and Remus were always happy to have the little ones over as well. Harry knew that his godfather was still sad that he hadn't been allowed to take him in once his name had been cleared. So taking care of Harry's kids was the next best thing. And he really was great with kids. As was Remus. The two of them had opened a pub after the war, but they weren't needed there all the time, so they were available whenever Harry and Ginny needed a babysitter.

All in all, life was good. At least Harry had thought so. Until a few days ago, when his happy bubble had suddenly burst. His life had been turned upside down in a matter of minutes.

 

Flashback:

 

_It was early evening when Harry came home from work. He entered their apartment and wondered at the silence that greeted him. Since Ginny had her day off today, he had expected to find her and the kids in the living room. But he only found his wife. She was sitting on the couch, staring off into space._

“ _Ginny? Is something wrong?” he asked worriedly._

_She turned to face him and his worry increased at the strange look on her face. “What happened? Where are the kids?”_

“ _The kids are fine. They're at the Burrow with mum. I asked her to let them stay overnight.” Ginny explained quietly and he breathed a sigh of relief._

“ _Thank Merlin. You had me worried there for a minute.” Harry joked weakly._

_Ginny didn't smile. She looked troubled. “We need to talk, Harry.”_

_Those four words never boded well, but he nodded and took a seat next to her. “Sure. About what?”_

_She took a deep breath, almost as if she was gathering her courage. Then she looked at him with a strange kind of determination. “I'm leaving you.”_

_For a second he could only look at her in shock. “You... what?”_

“ _I'm leaving you, Harry. I want a divorce.”_

_Her words were like a slap in the face. “But why?” he wanted to know. They had been happy, had they not? They were a family._

_Ginny's eyes darted to the floor. “I can't do this any longer. I never wanted any of this.”_

“ _What do you mean, any of this?” Harry asked incredulous. She wasn't making any sense. None of this was making any sense._

“ _This.” she repeated, gesturing around wildly, her voice taking on a shrill edge. “This life. I'm not happy, Harry. I haven't been for a very long time.”_

_Again he could only stare at her. She was unhappy? But why hadn't he noticed. “Why didn't you say something?” he whispered._

“ _I think I was waiting for you to notice. But you never did. You never really notice me any more. I'm just there, but it's like it doesn't even matter to you. I could just as well be a piece of furniture.”_

“ _That's not true. How can you say that? You're my wife.”_

“ _So? When was the last time we went out? Do you even remember?”_

_The accusation stung. And it wasn't true. “We went to Diagon Alley with the kids just last weekend.” he reminded her._

“ _With the kids! I meant just the two of us, Harry. Dinner, a date, whatever. We never do anything alone together. Only with the kids. Everything revolves around the kids now.” she shot back angrily. “Do you really think this is how I pictured my life? Taking care of your kids? Did you really expect me to be just like my mother?”_

“ _What's wrong with being like Molly?” Harry asked stupidly. He loved Molly. She was the mother he'd never had._

“ _Everything! I want more from life than just a bunch of children! I want a career and I want to travel and do exciting things. I never wanted to be like her!” Ginny yelled at him. “Do you have any idea what it was like for me, growing up with six older brothers, never having enough money? Never having enough space. It was always loud and cramped and I hated it! I never wanted that. I never wanted children!”_

_Harry blinked, shocked at her outburst. He'd never known. For him the Burrow had always been the perfect place and he'd envied the Weasley children. As an orphan he had wanted nothing more than a family._

“ _But... you never told me.”_

“ _Would it have even mattered to you?” Ginny shot back._

_Harry's temper flared. “Of course it would. I love you Ginny and I thought we were happy together. Why did you even marry me, when you didn't want this life? Why did you have my children, if you obviously hate kids so much?” he asked, his voice rising._

_He instantly felt bad when he saw tears pooling in her eyes._

“ _Because it's what everyone expected of me. I was young and foolish. I didn't know what I wanted back then. Everyone kept acting like we were the perfect couple. Like it was already decided that we would marry and start a family. And I loved you. I thought I would get used to this life, as long as I had you. But I was wrong.”_

“ _You said you loved me. Does that mean you don't love me any more?” he asked quietly. Dumb question, really. She wanted a divorce. Of course she didn't love him any more. She couldn't even look at him._

“ _I fell in love with you when I was just a kid and didn't even really know what love is. You were my fairytale prince. Famous Harry Potter. And at first it was … exciting. Everyone gushing about how lucky I was to have you. Reporters following me around, asking for interviews. It was later, when the rush had died down, that I realized being your wife wasn't as glorious as I had thought it would be.” she admitted._

_Finally she looked him in the eyes. A few lone tears were running down her cheeks. “I'm sorry. I really am. But I don't love you any more, Harry. I … I don't even know when I stopped loving you.”_

_Silence followed her revelation. It stretched, became unbearable._

“ _What happens now?” Harry asked, when he couldn't stand it any longer._

“ _We file for divorce. I was hoping you could use your connections to speed up the process. You're still friends with Justin Finch-Fletchley, right? He works in the Marital Law Department. If you ask him, I'm sure he could get it done within a week.”_

_Harry looked at her in shock. She had it all planned out, obviously. “Sounds like you can't wait to get rid of me.” he commented bitterly._

_Ginny at least had the decency to blush. “Do you remember when I did that article on International Magical Cooperation about four month ago? I interviewed Michael Corner. Later we went out for drinks and to catch up. We... we've been seeing each other ever since.”_

_It took a moment for the implication to sink in. When it did, Harry was once again shocked. “Are you trying to tell me that you've been cheating on me with Michael Corner?” he asked, his voice dangerously low._

_Strangely, she had no problem looking at him now. “I didn't sleep with him. But … we talked, went out... The saddest part is that I never really tried to hide it from you. I've actually been pretty obvious about it. I think at first I wanted you to catch me. To get angry at me or scared of losing me or whatever. But you never did. So don't act all self-righteous and say you still love me. Because we both know that it's a lie.”_

_Harry was once again taken aback by the bitterness in is wife's voice. How could he have missed this? Had he really been so blind that he hadn't noticed them drifting apart? That he hadn't noticed how unhappy Ginny was?_

“ _What about the kids?” he asked and Ginny snorted, like he had just proven her point._

“ _Don't worry, I'm not taking them away from you. You're getting full custody.” she assured. “Michael has been offered a promotion. British Ambassador for the Ministry of Magic. We're moving to Italy by the end of the month.”_

“ _You have it all planned out.”_

“ _I do.” she agreed. “I've been unhappy for so long, living a life I never wanted. I've been through so much. I want a chance, Harry. I want to start over. Please, don't deny me this.”_

_Harry knew that it was over. There was nothing he could do or say to change her mind. “What am I supposed to tell the kids?” he wondered. Lily wouldn't understand why her mother was suddenly gone. She was only three. And Albus was only four._

“ _You'll think of something. You always know what to say. At least when it comes to the kids. And I'll visit. I'll still be writing articles for the Daily Prophet, so I'm going to drop by every now and then.” Ginny promised. “It's better this way. I was never really cut out to be a mother.”_

_Yes, she always did have her problems and was quick to drop the kids off at the Burrow. It was usually Harry, who took care of them when they were sick. Who read bedtime stories and offered comfort after a nightmare._

“ _I'll talk to Justin tomorrow.” he finally promised, resigned to his fate. Ginny had made her choice. That much was obvious. He had lost her a long time ago, without even realizing it._

_She gave him a sad smile. “Thank you.” Then she got up and left him alone in a too-silent flat._

 

After that things had progressed quickly. Harry had kept his promise and talked to Justin Finch-Fletchley. Like Ginny had predicted, he'd been able to speed up the process considerably. Only five days later they had signed the divorce papers and Ginny had moved out. Harry knew that when he went home today there would be no trace left of her.

He felt glad now that they hadn't bought that house in the country he'd always wanted. Ginny had insisted on keeping their flat in wizarding London, despite the fact that it really was too small with three kids. It would probably feel empty now, without her there. But at least he still had his children.

Sirius and Remus were looking after them tonight. Harry still didn't know how to break the news to them. So far he'd only told them that Ginny had to go away for a while. Which wasn't that unusual. She had often been gone for a few days because of her job, so the kids didn't think anything by it.

Hermione had bought him a couple of very helpful books on the subject, which he wasn't planning on reading. He knew that she meant well, but she would never understand that books didn't hold the same comfort for him as they did for her.

She and Ron had been shocked at the news. Everyone had been shocked, really. And everyone had sided with Harry. Even Molly and Arthur. He felt bad that Ginny's own family shunned her. They'd had another long talk and he had admitted that Ginny had been right. Their relationship had changed a long time ago. He'd just been too blind to see it. He would always love Ginny in some way. How could he not? She was the mother of his children. But he was no longer in love with her. Probably hadn't been for a while.

He had tried to tell the Weasleys, but they wouldn't believe him. Molly had only hugged him and promised that he would always be part of the family and that he didn't need to act brave in front of her. No-one would understand that it wasn't an act. Except maybe Sirius, who was surprisingly perceptive when it came to feelings.

At least he and Ginny had parted on friendly terms. He was glad about that. Being a single parent would be tough and he was a little scared of messing up, but he had a lot of help. He had the Weasleys, Sirius and Remus and a lot of friends.

Harry only feared what he Daily Prophet would make of the story. The fact that Ginny worked for the paper as well had never stopped them in the past. Especially not Zacharias Smith, who had taken over for Rita Skeeter and proved to be even worse than she'd been. He had written quite a few nasty articles about Harry and his family over the last couple of years.

Taking a sip from his glass, Harry contemplated going home. But there would be no-one waiting for him. The kids had been excited about spending the night at uncle Padfoot and uncle Moony's flat, so he didn't want to pick them up earlier. And Ginny was probably already on her way to Italy. If he went home now, he'd only end up sitting on the couch, watching TV. He didn't even know why that idea seemed so unappealing. He'd spent many evenings like this in the last couple of month, when Ginny had supposedly been working late or meeting friends.

Harry was startled out of his dark thoughts when someone sat down on the barstool next to his. He looked over warily and breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized the man. “Draco.”

“Harry.” the blond acknowledged him with a nod.

For a moment they simply looked at each other and Harry was reminded of their last year at Hogwarts. Things had been really awkward at first. Until Harry had cornered the Slytherin, they had talked things out and agreed to forget about the past. They were actually on friendly terms now. When they ran into each other at the Ministry – which happened quite frequently, since Draco was working for the International Magical Trading Standards Body, two Levels below Harry – they often took a few minutes to chat. Mostly about their kids.

“I was sorry to hear about your divorce.” Draco finally broke the silence.

“Thanks. Though it's for the best, really. We just... we stopped loving each other I guess. I just didn't want to see it.” Harry said honestly.

“So you're not heartbroken, because the love of your life left you for a rich, foreign wizard?” the blond asked jokingly.

Harry groaned. “Is that what people are saying?”

“One of the many things, yes. I've heard the most curious stories. The rumour mill is buzzing, as you can imagine. I really don't envy you. Pansy told me there was a bunch of reporters snooping around your department today.”

Pansy Parkinson was Bagman's private secretary. She knew everything that went on in the department. Or in the whole Ministry really.

“I know. She warned me and caused a distraction, so I could sneak out.” Harry had seldom been so glad that he'd befriended the Slytherin girl. Surprisingly enough, he saw Pansy more often than Ron and Hermione these days.

Hermione was on her way up in the Magical Beasts department, while Ron was now running the Hogsmeade branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. And aside from that they had their own kids, Rose and Hugo, to take care of. Free time was a rare thing.

“Pansy's good at that. She did it for me too, when the reporters were after me two years ago.” Draco let him know. Two years ago his wife Astoria had died, leaving him alone with his now four year old son.

“How is Scorpius?” Harry changed the subject.

Draco's face lit up, like it always did at the mention of his son. “He's good. He's growing so fast. It's unbelievable. I think he'll be taller than me. My mother bought him the fantastic beasts picture book last week. Now he wants a Demiguise as a pet.”

Harry chuckled. “Sounds familiar. Albus keeps begging me for a pet Occamy, since Remus got him that book.”

“That's comforting to hear. I was starting to fear he might turn out like Hagrid, with his strange fascination for beasts.” Draco smiled to soften his words. They both knew that he'd never be a fan of Hagrid, but he had made his peace with the half-giant.

“I think it's normal at that age. James wanted a Phoenix. And Lily wants a Unicorn. I figured I'd start worrying when one of them starts talking about adopting an Acromantula.” the dark-haired wizard joked.

“Sounds like a plan. And you might be right. According to mother I wanted a Dragon when I was that age.” the blond admitted and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

“You've got something in common with Hagrid then.” he teased.

“I was a child, Potter. At least I grew out of that silly notion.” Draco sniffed haughtily. The twinkle in his eyes belied the arrogant tone, so Harry just laughed louder.

He was still amazed at the fact that they could actually joke around with each other now. The days when they'd been at each others throats constantly seemed so far away. They had both grown up, he realized with a smile.

Draco had really changed for the better after the war. His father had fled the country to escape a sentence in Azkaban. Last Harry had heard, Lucius had been seen in America, with some model about half his age. Narcissa didn't seem too disappointed by his leave. She had reconciled with her sister Andromeda (who had lost her husband and daughter in the war) and now spent most of her time doting on her grandson or tending her garden.

Draco had become a lot nicer without his father's oppressing presence looming over him. And ever since Scorpius had been born, he seemed genuinely happy. Which was something Harry could relate to quite well.

They talked some more, until the blond noticed the time and apologized. “Mother took Scorpius to visit her sister Andromeda. But they should be home by now, so I'd better get going.”

“Sure, don't worry. I'm heading home as well.” Harry decided. They said their goodbyes and both men left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update this time. And I'm not all that happy with it actually, but well... Let me know what you think?
> 
> Oh and I don't really know anyone with kids, so I'm sorry if James and the others don't talk or behave like kids of their age should. I'm trying my best, but if I make any big mistakes, feel free to point them out to me.

With the help of Remus, Harry finally managed to tell his children about the divorce and the fact that their mother was now living in Italy. They took it well enough. At least Albus and Lily did. They were too young to really understand the whole thing and, as Remus pointed out, Ginny had never been the most doting mother. Especially where the two younger children were concerned. 

It was hardest on James, who was six now and understood it a little better. He asked why his mother had abandoned him and Harry had no idea what to say. Pointing out that it had nothing to do with him, that Ginny still loved him very much, but was unable to stay with them, did little to comfort the boy. 

Zacharias Smith had written three articles about Harry's divorce so far and one was worse than the other. He had even accused Harry of being abusive in one of them, which had prompted Molly Weasley to storm into his office at the Daily Prophet and threaten to hex him. Sirius hadn't bothered with threats and simply punched Smith in the face. Harry was only glad that his kids were too young to read the Prophet.

He tried to make up for Ginny's departure by spending as much time with his kids as he could and showering them with affection. He took a week off, hoping that it would be enough. And also hoping that the reporters, who were still lurking around at work, would get bored and find a new victim to hassle. Well, one could always hope, right? 

When James, who had been quiet and sullen ever since Ginny left, asked if they could go to the zoo, Harry immediately said yes and packed his kids into the car. About an hour later he regretted rushing off without finding another adult to accompany them first. It seemed impossible to keep an eye on three small children at once, especially when each of them tried to drag him into a different direction. 

But Harry was a very patient father and used to stressful situations. He managed fairly well. Until the inevitable happened. 

Lily managed to smear ice-cream down the front of her dress and started crying. Harry told his sons to stay put, while he focused his attention on his daughter. After calming her down, he cast a quick and inconspicuous cleaning charm on her dress, before turning back around and staring at the empty spot, where his sons should have been.

Looking around frantically he spied James a few feet away, staring at a cage with colourful birds. Albus however, was nowhere to be seen. Harry quickly picked up Lily and hurried over to his eldest. “Jamie, where's your brother?” James looked around in surprise and then gave a shrug.

Harry tried not to panic. He really did. But he just couldn't help it. Hoisting Lily up on his hip, he grabbed James' hand and hurried along the path, calling for Albus and getting more frantic by the minute, when no answer came. After a few minutes of futile search, he spied a zoo keeper and ran up to her. “Please, I need help. My son Albus... gone … he's four and … I can't find him.” he babbled. 

“Please, clam down, sir. Tell me what happened.” the woman prodded calmly.  
“I just... a few seconds and then... he was gone …. and .. I need to find him.” It was clear that he didn't make much sense, but it seemed like he couldn't get his mouth to function properly. The woman was giving him a weird look and he felt close to hyperventilating. It took some time until he noticed that James was tugging at his sleeve, trying to get his attention.

“Daddy. Daddy, look!”  
Harry looked in the direction his son was pointing at and nearly fainted with relief when he spied a tall, familiar blond walking towards him with a little blond boy and...  
“Albus! Oh thank Merlin!”

Completely ignoring the befuddled woman, he hurried over to embrace his son. “What were you thinking, running off like that? I was worried sick!”  
Albus pouted and mumbled something about Occamys.

“I noticed him running around all by himself. He seemed familiar somehow, so I approached him and asked him if he needed help finding his parents.” Draco spoke up.

Harry straightened up to look at him. “Thank you. I'm so glad you found him. I only turned my back on him for a minute or so and he was gone. I don't know what I would have done...” he trailed off and the blond reached out to squeeze his shoulder.  
“Don't mention it. I can imagine what if must have felt like.” he assured.

“But say... you're not here by yourself, are you? You have another adult with you, right?” the blond wanted to know then.   
“No, it's just the four of us.” Harry muttered.  
“And what made you decide to go to the zoo alone with three little kids?”  
Harry smiled ruefully. “I guess I didn't really think it through.” he had to admit.  
Draco snorted. “Some things never change, huh?”

“Daddy, I want to see the Occamys.” Albus whined.  
Both adults looked around frantically, but no-one seemed to have heard.  
“Al, I already told you – this is a Muggle zoo. They don't have Occamys.” Harry explained quietly, bending down so he was at eye-level with the boy.

“They don't have Demiguises either. Not even Nifflers.” Draco's son muttered petulantly.  
“Scorpius and I wanted to look at the snakes next.” Draco said loudly, giving his son a pointed look. “Maybe you want to join us?”

Harry agreed immediately, relieved to have another adult with him.   
“Daddy likes snakes, don't you, daddy?” James said with a grin.  
“That's right.” Harry grinned right back. Jamie was the only one of his kids who had heard the story of his first visit to the zoo. The other two were too young in his opinion. Now it was like a secret joke between them.

“Really? With your experience from second year I wouldn't have thought so.” Draco wondered. 

Harry shrugged. “That has nothing to do with second year. I've been pretty fond of snakes ever since my first visit to the zoo. It's a funny story. Maybe I'll tell you some time.”  
“I'll hold you to that.” the blond promised.

The rest of the trip actually passed without incident then. Lily complained loudly that she wanted to see Unicorns once or twice, but the surrounding Muggles only smiled. Obviously it wasn't that uncommon for a three-year-old girl to believe in Unicorns.

James took an instant liking to Draco, who seemed to have studied up for the occasion and was able to tell interesting stories about most animals. Unlike Hermione he didn't turn it into a lecture and even Harry found himself listening attentively. Albus and Scorpius quickly became inseparable and were nearly in tears when they had to part at the end of the trip, which prompted Harry to invite Draco and Scorpius for tea the next day.

When they finally got home it was already late. They had dinner and Harry put his kids to bed soon after, glad that they all fell asleep quickly for once.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I was pretty busy. Hope you all like the new chapter, though. Let me know what you think.

The next day started out rather hectic. Albus was buzzing with excitement and couldn't wait to see his new best friend again. He wouldn't sit still for five minutes and kept asking when Scorpius would finally arrive. 

James had developed a strange new fascination for panthers, since Draco had told him all about them yesterday and kept insisting that he needed to draw a panther for Draco. Lily on the other hand was complaining that she wanted to visit uncle Hagrid and look for Unicorns. Harry promised her that they would visit Hagrid another time, while he tried to clean the flat as best as he could, all too aware that Draco was used to Malfoy Manor and how small his place must look in comparison.

Cleaning however was no easy feat with three children around, who kept interrupting him or making a new mess.  
“Daddy, can I have a panther?”  
“No, Jamie. Panthers are wild animals. You can't keep them as pets.”  
“But...”

“Daddy, Lily spilled her milk!”  
“Did not. You did, Al!”  
“Did not!”  
“Did too!”

Harry hurried over and shushed both kids, before wiping up the spilled milk. As soon as he was done, Albus knocked over his orange juice and he had to start anew. A little while later the boys had a fight and James turned Albus hair blue with a burst of accidental magic. While Harry comforted his wailing son and returned his hair to its original colour, Lily decided to make herself a fairy costume. Unfortunately she used Harry's new, green dress robes (a gift from Hermione), which James helpfully cut up for her, since she wasn't allowed to use scissors yet.

By lunchtime Harry felt close to a break-down and he wondered how Molly managed to handle his kids along with the two of Ron and Hermione on a daily basis without going insane. Well, she had practice, right? Having raised seven of her own and all. 

Despite a few more mishaps the flat was cleaner than it had been in month and all three children were properly dressed by the time Draco and Scorpius arrived. Albus immediately dragged his friend off to show him the room he shared with James, while James was proudly presenting his drawing to Draco.

“Wow, is that for me? Thank you James. I think I'll hang it in my office.”  
“It's a panther.” James informed helpfully.  
“Of course it is. I saw that on first sight. Really well done.” the blond complimented and the boy beamed up at him.   
Harry grinned. Only a father would be able to call that lopsided, blue creature a panther and keep a straight face.

Things quieted down a bit when they settled around the table for tea. Albus and Scorpius shared a slice of cake and talked about things no-one but them understood. James pestered Draco with questions about animals, while Lily insisted on sitting in Harry's lap. 

Some time later Harry turned the TV on and all four kids sat down on the floor, completely enthralled by the cartoons.  
“Neat trick. I'm seriously considering getting one of those as well.” Draco commented.  
“Yeah, it can be pretty useful. With three kids you never get a quiet moment. But wouldn't your mother object?” the dark-haired wizard wondered.

“I don't think she would. She's not nearly as Anti-Muggle as she used to be. That was mostly father's influence I think.”  
Harry nodded and refrained from asking about Lucius. Draco and his father had always had a complicated relationship.

“So... you still owe me the story about your first visit to the zoo and why you're so fond of snakes.” the blond reminded.

Harry grinned. “Yeah, that... Well, I was ten. It was my cousin's birthday and I was allowed to come to the zoo with him and his parents, because they couldn't find anyone to look after me. It was nice enough, I guess. Until … there was this boa constrictor. I talked to it, apologized for my uncle, who had been knocking on the glass. I didn't know that I was a wizard back then, so I was pretty surprised when the snake actually answered. But I didn't think much by it. And then Dudley, my cousin, pushed me aside and I … accidentally vanished the glass and set the boa free. Dudley nearly wet himself with fear.”

“Wait, you chatted to a snake and set it on your cousin and you didn't find that strange?” Draco asked incredulously.   
“Well... I did think it was strange. But it wasn't the first time weird things happened to me. And asking questions never got me far with the Dursleys. So when something strange happened I just... kinda shrugged it off.” Harry explained.

The blond shook his head with a smile. “Only you would shrug it off when something like that happened.”  
“Like I said, I didn't know anything about being a wizard back then. I guess I must have spoken parseltongue without noticing, just like I did in second year.” Harry mused.

“That was scary.” Draco commented, remembering their duel and Harry talking to the snake he had conjured on Snape's orders.

“Tell me about it. I didn't even know what I was doing. I only wanted to stop the snake from attacking anyone. And suddenly people were staring at me, like they were afraid.” Harry shuddered. “You know, I've always found it pretty cool, talking to snakes. But I hate the way people stare at me when I do.”

“People always stare at you.” the blond reminded.   
And it was true. The hype about the boy-who-lived, the Chosen One, the Saviour, Vanquisher of the dark lord, had never died down. Harry was still the hero of the wizarding world. Probably always would be.

“That's different. But I hate that too.” Harry admitted. Being recognized everywhere, people staring and whispering, or pointing at him, asking for photos and autographs... He would always hate that. He hadn't defeated Voldemort on his own. He'd had a lot of help. But people just didn't see that.

“I used to envy you when we were kids, you know? I think it was during the war that I finally started to understand how hard it must have been for you.” Draco muttered.  
“Yeah, you were a right prat. But at least you grew into a decent person.” Harry joked, provoking a snort from the Slytherin.  
“Thanks, Potter.”  
“Any time, Malfoy.”

They looked at each other and shared a grin. Harry was glad that they were able to joke about the past now. Glad that they had put all this behind them and become friends.

Tea somehow turned into dinner. Of course Harry had forgotten to go shopping, so they ordered in and he was treated to the sight of Draco Malfoy, sitting on the floor of his living room, eating pizza and watching TV. It felt surreal somehow. And yet he fit in surprisingly well, in his dark jeans and Muggle shirt. 

This Draco was very different from the one in their Hogwarts days. He was more open and relaxed and he smiled a lot more. Harry liked this Draco. And so did his kids. All three of them were sad when it was getting late and the blond decided that it was time for him and Scorpius to head home. Once again Albus and Scorpius didn't want to part. Al even asked if Scorpius could stay and offered Lily to Draco in exchange, much to Harry's horror.

“Why don't you come visit us at the Manor? Let's say.. Friday afternoon?” Draco offered instead, trying to hide his grin. Harry happily agreed. 

***

Two days later Harry and his children visited Malfoy Manor. For Harry this place still held dark memories, but his kids were in awe and quickly ran off with Scorpius for a tour. Draco sent a house elf to watch them. 

“She's wearing clothes.” Harry commented, while following the blond to the library, where they sat down in comfortable armchairs.

“After father left, mother and I decided to free her. But with Lucius gone, Dibby chose to stay with us.” Draco explained. “I'm quite glad she did. She's a big help with Scorpius and mother is used to having a house elf around. I'm not sure she would manage without. But then again, she never ceases to surprise me. I only found out last year that she can bake, when she made the cake for Scorpius birthday herself.”

“That's... hard to imagine.” Harry muttered. Narcissa had never struck him as the domestic type, if he was honest.  
“It is.” the blond agreed. “And there I thought I had seen everything, after catching her pruning her flowerbeds, wearing Muggle clothes.”

Which was even harder to imagine. Harry suspected he didn't really know much about Narcissa. “Is she in the garden right now?” he wondered, remembering Draco telling him how much she loved her flowers.  
“No, though she does spend most of her time out there. At least when she's not watching Scorpius. But right now she's in Paris, on a mini vacation with Andromeda.”

“That's nice. It must be good for Andromeda to get away for a bit.” Harry mused. He knew that she still had a hard time dealing with the loss of her husband and daughter. Sirius had mentioned it just a few weeks ago. He and Remus were seeing her quite often, trying to cheer her up a bit.

“Mother thought so, too. I'm glad they managed to get over their differences after the war. They are quite close these days. Mother even asked Andromeda to move in with us. There's more than enough space. But she said no.” Draco let him know.

“I can understand that.” Harry murmured quietly, glancing around. The library was nice enough and even almost cosy, but he wouldn't want to live in this huge old house. And not only because of dark memories.

“Shit, I didn't think. I'm so sorry, Harry. It must be hard for you, being here. With everything that's happened.”  
“It's okay.” the younger wizard assured. “True, I don't exactly have fond memories of this place, but... that's the past. Things are different now.”

The blond still looked troubled. “You can't tell me it doesn't affect you. I still know how hard it was for me to live here, after the war. How the past still sometimes haunts me.” he admitted.

Harry nodded in understanding. “It's a bit like our last year at Hogwarts, I think. The one place I had always felt most at home was suddenly tainted by dark memories. Corners, that had been destroyed in the fight. Hallways where people had died... The first couple of weeks I was overwhelmed by it. I slept poorly, had nightmares and flashbacks. But then Ron decided we should just make new, happy memories. It got easier after that.”

“Sounds nice. And I'm glad it worked for you. But I think Malfoy Manor is different. You know, if it weren't for mother, I would have never set foot into this house again.”  
Harry was surprised by that admission. He had always thought Draco loved this creepy, old mansion.   
“Why don't you move out then?” he wondered.

“Because of mother. She would never agree to just sell the damn house and I don't want to leave her here all on her own. And at least Scorpius likes it. Right now it's a big playground for him. So many rooms to hide in and secrets to discover... I have to ward anything I don't want him getting into.” 

The blond smiled, but it fell quickly. “When Astoria got sick, I suggested moving to the country. But she wanted to stay here. She said she wanted to die as Lady of the Manor.”  
“Those memories must make living here even harder.” Harry guessed.

Draco was about to answer, when the door burst open and the children came running in.  
“Daddy, can we have a picnic in the garden?” Scorpius asked, looking up at his father with big puppy eyes.   
Of course Draco melted on the spot. “Of course we can. I'll ask Dibby to serve outside and then we can go pick a spot, okay?”

After the picnic they played hide and seek and a few other games with the kids. The Potters ended up staying for dinner and finally returned home when it was already dark outside, with the next play date set for Sunday


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next couple of weeks the play dates became a regular occurrence. Harry enjoyed talking to Draco, while the kids played with each other. Albus and Scorpius had become completely inseparable and James had taken over the role of big brother for the little blond too. 

Harry settled into his new role of single father with surprising ease, but he was glad for any pointers Draco could give him. They switched between the Potter's flat and Malfoy Manor (which lost at least some of its creepiness), went to the park when the weather was nice and took another trip to the zoo. 

To Harry's surprise, Narcissa didn't mind their visits at all. She seemed happy to watch all four kids running around and was especially fond of little Lily. “I love Scorpius more than anything, but I must admit, I've always hoped for a granddaughter.” she confessed quietly one day. 

Lucius absence and the renewed bond with her sister Andromeda had changed her a lot and she had little in common with the haughty, arrogant woman Harry remembered. Spending so much time tending to her garden had turned her pale complexion into a light tan, which really suited her and she seemed to have developed a strange fondness for long, flowery Muggle dresses. According to Draco she also smiled a lot more these days.

Harry had received two letters from Ginny so far. She loved Italy and sounded very happy. They had agreed that she wouldn't visit yet, wanting to give the kids some more time to get used to the new situation. So far they were handling it surprisingly well. 

The first few weeks had been the hardest. All three kids had been sad when Harry went to work again. But while Albus and Lily had settled quickly once he'd dropped them off at the Burrow, James had thrown a tantrum and nearly driven Molly nuts, demanding that she take him to his mother. 

It was still hardest on him, since he had always been closest to Ginny. He seemed mostly okay with her departure now, but there were still days when he would be sulky, angry or sad for no apparent reason and nothing Harry did could really console him. This erratic behaviour worried Harry greatly, who had confided in his friends, only to receive another, very helpful parenting book from Hermione.

Draco had told him to burn the book and use his common sense instead. The blond then had had a long talk with James and told him that parents sometimes just left. That it had nothing to do with the child, but only with the parent him- or herself, using his own father as example and assuring James that his mother still loved him, even if she didn't always show it. That had helped at least a little.

All in all Draco had been a really big help for Harry since the divorce. Of course a lot of other people had been there for him too. Molly took care of his kids while he was at work. Sirius and Remus were always available as babysitters, when he needed advice or just someone to talk to. Ron and Hermione made time for him whenever they could, despite work and their own kids. Neville popped in almost every week to see how he was doing. As did Luna, who regaled him with ridiculous theories for Ginny's departure and tales of her newest research for magical creatures.

He could always count on all his friends. But none of them knew what it was like to be a single parent. Draco did. He understood Harry on a level his other friends never could and what was more, Draco never pitied him. 

***

About two months after the divorce, Sirius and Remus decided that Harry needed a night out by himself and that they would take the kids. He knew what Sirius at least expected him to do – go out and get laid. But he didn't want that. He wasn't the type of guy for one-night-stands. Aside from a few kisses with Cho, he'd only ever been with Ginny.

So he contemplated calling Ron, but then remembered that the red-head was on a mini-vacation with Hermione, Rose and Hugo.  
“Scotland.” Ron had said with a snort. “Not really my idea of a vacation, but Mione's got some business there. Something about a Kelpie named Nessie. Stupid name for a Kelpie, don't you think? Sounds like something Hagrid would pick.”

Harry had felt no desire to get into a discussion and therefore left it up to Hermione to explain all about Muggles and their strange fascination with the monster of Loch Ness. 

With Ron out of the question and no desire to go out alone, Harry found himself wandering into Draco's office on Thursday   
“Harry, what's up? Don't tell me you have to cancel Sunday. Scorp talked mother into buying him one of those Muggle trampoline things we saw in the park last week. He can't wait to show it to Al.” the blond greeted him.

“No, don't worry. Of course we're coming over on Sunday. Al will be thrilled.” Harry assured. “I actually wanted to ask if you're free tomorrow night. The kids are staying with Sirius and Remus, so I thought we could go to the pub or something.”

“Yeah, sounds good. Mother won't mind watching Scorpius.” Draco agreed.  
“Great. I'll meet you in the Atrium after work, okay?”  
“Yes, okay.”

***

Sirius and Remus pub was always crowded on a Friday night, but Harry and Draco arrived early enough to secure a table in a relatively quiet corner. Of course, knowing the owners as well as the barkeeper helped too. 

Zacharias Smith and other Prophet reporters weren't allowed to show their faces in here (the staff was instructed to hex them if they did), which made it easier to relax. Harry cast a silencing spell to be on the safe side and they talked quietly, ignoring the bustle around them.

“I didn't think it would be so easy to settle into this new life, but truth be told, I don't really miss Ginny any more” Harry confessed.  
“Which says a lot about your marriage.” Draco said with a snort.

He was pretty much the only one – aside from Ron and Sirius – who believed Harry when he said such things. Everyone else just assumed he was either putting on a brave face or lying to himself. Hermione had even bought him a book about loss and coping mechanisms last week, which Lily now used to draw pictures in.

“I guess it does.” the dark-haired wizard muttered. “How long did it take until you were over Astoria's absence?”   
He'd learned by now that Draco didn't mind talking about this deceased wife. That he welcomed those questions really, because most people were so awkward about the fact that he was a widower that he never got to talk about her with anyone.

“My circumstances were different than yours.” the blond reminded.  
“I know. And I'm sorry for trying to compare it. She died, while Ginny only left me.” Harry hurried to apologize.  
“No, it's okay. That's not what I meant, Harry. What I meant was that Ginny was your first love. Astoria was ... my parent's choice.”

“Wait, your marriage was arranged?” Harry asked in surprise. He knew that some pureblood families still followed that tradition, but he'd always found it stupid.   
“It was.” Draco confirmed.  
“But... I understand that your parents wanted you to marry. But couldn't they wait for you to find the right girl?”

The blond hesitated for a long moment. Seemed to be debating with himself. “Yeah, well.. the problem about that is... I'm gay.” he finally confessed.  
Harry blinked. “Oh, wow. I never knew. So.. your parents forced you to marry Astoria?”

“It's a little more complicated than that.” Draco tried to explain. He seemed to be searching for the right words. “I always knew that it was expected of me to marry and produce an heir. To continue the Malfoy line. So I married Astoria partly out of duty, I guess. But also .. I know it's selfish, but I always wanted children. So when my parents suggested the arranged marriage, I agreed.”

“Did she know? That you're gay, I mean.”  
“Yes, she did. I told her before we got officially engaged. I felt that it wouldn't be fair otherwise and wanted to give her the chance to back out.” the blond explained.  
“But she didn't.” Harry murmured.

“No, she didn't. She had a crush on me since fourth year. And... she was frail. She had a serious blood malediction. An ancestor was cursed and the curse was passed on to her. She always knew that she would die young and... she chose to spend the little time she had as my wife.” 

Draco swallowed hard. “I didn't love her. Not like you loved Ginny. Not like she would have deserved to be loved. But I cared for her. I've never been with anyone else during our marriage. It wouldn't have been fair.”

He took a swig of his drink, staring off into space. “She deserved a lot better than me. But she still chose me and I'll be forever grateful that she did. Because she gave me the greatest gift.”  
“Scorpius.” Harry guessed.  
Draco nodded. “You know, when she died, my grief was real. Only that I wasn't mourning my wife. I was mourning my best friend.”

The younger wizard reached over and squeezed his hand. “Thank you. For trusting me enough to tell me. And don't worry. I'll keep your secret.” he promised.

Draco looked at their joined hands with a slight smile. “Not many people know. But I've been meaning to tell you for some time now. It's not that I'm ashamed or anything. I just.. I remember all the shit the Prophet wrote after her death. I can vividly imagine what they'll make of this and … I don't want to do that to myself – and to mother and Scorpius – until I have to. Until I've found the right guy.”

“No need to explain. I know better than anyone how ruthless the Prophet is.” Harry assured. He'd found out in fourth year and it had only gotten worse from there. The first couple of weeks after his divorce had been sheer hell. Zacharias Smith had shown up at the office more than once, despite getting shouted at by Molly Weasley and punched in the face by Sirius. And Harry would never forget his stupid face, when Pansy had finally had enough and hexed him stupid.

While homosexuality was mostly accepted in wizarding society, it was a different matter for the old pureblood families. Family name was everything and the most important thing was to continue the line. Personal feelings mattered little there. If there was only one son, it was his duty to marry and produce an heir.

Harry had experienced it first hand with Sirius. The fact that his godfather had chosen to spend his life with a man – and a werewolf no less – had caused quite a stir. Which of course had only made it more fun for Sirius.   
“It wouldn't matter if Regulus was still alive. But since I'm the last Black, it would've been my duty to continue the line.” he had explained to Harry, before adding grimly: “If you ask me, it's best if it dies out.”

Draco had already fulfilled his duty and produced a new Malfoy heir, but still his coming out would cause quite a stir. If only because he was a pureblood and a Malfoy at that and wizards loved to gossip. Especially Zacharias Smith.

“I knew you would understand. And I knew you'd be okay with it.” Draco murmured, although Harry got the impression that he hadn't been too sure about the last part.  
“Of course I'm okay with you being gay. Why wouldn't I be? My godfather is gay. And so is one of my brothers-in-law.”

“I didn't know one of the Weasley's was gay.”  
“Because you've never been interested in them.” the dark-haired wizard pointed out with a grin. “It's Fred, by the way. He's been dating Lee Jordan for almost four years now.” he let the blond know.

“Of course I'm not interested in the Weasleys. Red-heads aren't my type.”  
“You have a type?” Harry wondered.  
Draco shrugged, looking a little flustered. “Well.. not really. But no red-heads.” he claimed.

Harry got the impression that there was more to this story, so he decided to wait until they were drunk and prod some more, but then forgot all about it as the night wore on. He really had fun and the next time Sirius offered taking the kids over night, he didn't even consider asking Ron, but went straight to Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Draco soon started going out at least every second Friday. Most nights they spent at the pub, just drinking and talking. Sometimes Pansy or Luna joined them, or Ron and Hermione once or twice, but mostly it was just the two of them. They also had dinner a few times or went to the theatre and stuff like that. 

It was one of those nights out when Harry got worried about Draco. The blond seemed more quiet than usual and he also drank a lot more than usual. But when the younger man prodded, he only shrugged it off and ordered another glass of firewhiskey. By the end of the night Harry was faced with a piss-drunk Draco. 

The blond was swaying and stumbling about when they left the pub, so Harry decided to take him by side-along Apparition, fearing he might splinch himself if he tried on his own. He grabbed Draco around the waist and was just getting ready to apparate them to the Manor, when he remembered that Narcissa and Scorpius would be spending the weekend with Andromeda. Draco would be all alone.

Harry shook his head and apparated them to his flat instead. He didn't want to risk the blond stumbling down a flight of stairs and breaking his neck or something. So he deposited his protesting friend on the couch, pulled off his shoes and covered him with a blanket. Draco mumbled something unintelligible, hugged the pillow and fell asleep almost instantly. The dark-haired man watched him for a long moment, before bending down to press a kiss to Draco's forehead, like he did with his kids when he tucked them in. He stopped himself at the last second and, deciding that he too must have drunk more than was good, headed to bed as well.

When he got up the next morning, Draco was still fast asleep, curled up on the couch, hugging the pillow. His hair was tousled and he was smiling slightly. He looked really cute, Harry noted with a grin, before shaking his head at the thought and fighting off the strange urge to brush Draco's hair away from his forehead. 

He ripped himself away from the sight and went to the kitchen to make breakfast instead, careful not to make too much noise. It was still enough to wake Draco though, who padded into the kitchen with bleary eyes only minutes later. Harry silently handed him a hangover potion, which he downed gratefully. 

“Thanks. And sorry for … last night. I hope I didn't make an ass of myself.” Draco mumbled cautiously.   
“No problem. And don't worry. You were stumbling about and muttering to yourself, but I think no-one really noticed. Could have been worse.” Harry assured. At least the blond hadn't started singing, like Ron usually did when he was hammered.

They took a seat at the table and ate in silence. Draco still seemed embarrassed. He kept glancing around the room and wouldn't look at Harry directly.  
“Why did you drink so much? It's not really like you.” Harry asked finally. He had never seen Draco drunk before. Two firewhiskeys were usually his limit.

The blond shrugged, still not looking at him. “Don't know. It's just been a tough week. I had some trouble at work and then... I had a run-in with Astoria's sister Daphne yesterday. She never liked me much.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” Harry inquired softly, reaching out to grab Draco's hand, which finally made the blond look at him. “We're friends. You can talk to me about your problems. Merlin knows I've bothered you enough with mine.”

This brought a small smile to Draco's face. “I know. I'm sorry, Harry. I was just... stupid.” When the younger wizard continued to look at him, he sighed and explained: “Daphne always had a talent for riling me up. And for using uncomfortable truths like a weapon. I should have learned by now to just ignore her, but...”

“What did she say?” Harry wanted to know.  
Draco shook his head, but when the other man continued to prod he finally answered: “Just... things about Astoria. That … I never deserved her.” He bit his lip, averting his eyes and pulling his hand out of Harry's grip. “She claimed that I was glad about Astoria's death.”

Harry gasped in shock. “How can she even think something like that?”  
“Maybe she's right. Maybe I am glad. I'm free. No more obligations.” the blond whispered. His shoulders slumped and he looked so utterly defeated that it broke Harry's heart. “I'm a horrible person.”

“No, you're not.” the dark-haired man argued. “You're feelings are... conflicted. Which is totally understandable in your situation. And it doesn't make you a horrible person. It just makes you human.”

Draco looked at him hopefully. “You really think so?”  
“Yes, I do. I know you, Draco. You made some mistakes in the past, when you were still a kid. But you're a good man. And a great father. Scorpius adores you. My kids love you.” The assurance made the blond smile. And Harry wasn't done yet. “Just ignore Daphne. She's probably only missing her sister and looking for someone to blame. Or she's just an evil bitch.”

This coaxed a small laugh from Draco. “A bit of both, I guess.” he murmured.  
“Next time you have a tough day, don't try to drown yourself in firewhiskey. Just come and talk to me, okay?”  
“I will.” Draco promised. “Thank you, Harry.”

***

About 20 minutes after Draco had left, insisting that he didn't want to impose on Harry any longer, the floo roared and Sirius stepped through. “Is it safe to bring the little ones or do you have a guest?”

Harry rolled his eyes. Always the same question. “You can bring them over.”  
“So you spent the night all alone here once again.” the animagus concluded, shaking his head in dismay.  
“If you must know, Draco stayed over. He left a couple of minutes ago.” Harry said, wondering about the almost predatory grin those words brought to his godfather's face.

“Did he now?”  
“Yeah, he got a bit hammered last night. I didn't want him to be alone, so he slept on the couch.”

Sirius rolled his eyes and muttered something the younger man didn't quite catch. But before he could ask his godfather to repeat the words, Sirius had already turned back to the floo and called out for Remus, who came through with the kids only seconds later.

Harry invited both men to stay for a cup of tea, while his boys ran to their room to put their new toys away (Sirius was prone to spoiling them) and Lily twirled around the room in her fairy costume (which Molly had made for her out of Harry's ruined dress robes). 

“We obviously missed Draco by a few minutes. He slept on the couch.” Sirius told his boyfriend with a meaningful look.   
“He willingly spent the night on a couch?” Remus asked, ignoring the way Sirius snorted and rolled his eyes.

“He was in no position to argue. He was hammered and already half asleep on his feet by the time we got here.” Harry explained.  
The werewolf frowned. “Does he get wasted often?”  
“No, that was the first time.” the younger man hurried to assure. “Honestly. He'd had a nasty run-in with Astoria's sister. He's usually very responsible.”

The two older men shared a grin.   
“Of course he is.” Sirius agreed in a mocking tone.  
Harry gave him a puzzled look, which turned into a frown when Remus elbowed the animagus.  
“Ignore him, Harry. He's just being a pest today.”

Harry shrugged and decided to do just that. He loved his godfather dearly, but Sirius could be decidedly weird sometimes. Although he couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something here. But neither man seemed inclined to fill him in. They simply changed the subject and started talking about the children. A sure way to get Harry off track.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out a little longer than I expected. I'm not sure if the kids reaction to seeing Ginny again is all that plausible, but I also didn't want to go into too much detail there.

When Draco told him that he didn't intend to celebrate his birthday this year, Harry was shocked. He'd been deprived of proper birthdays as a child and therefore felt that a birthday was something special. But the blond told him that Lucius had always thrown these big parties, which he'd hated and insisted that he just didn't feel like celebrating this year. 

Harry later learned from Pansy that Draco's last birthday party had been before Astoria had died. And that it had been one of those big parties he'd never wanted.   
“First he had to endure them to please his father and then he endured them for Astoria's sake. No-one ever asked him what he wanted.” she said. 

“What do you think he would have wanted?” Harry asked.  
“A small party, somewhere outside. Only close friends, casual clothes, lots of sweets.” came the immediate reply.

“Did he tell you that?”  
“Yes, he did. When we were still at Hogwarts. He said it would be his ideal birthday.”  
“Then that's what he's going to get this year.” Harry decided. “Are you in?”  
Pansy grinned. “Do you even have to ask?”

They didn't have much time to plan, but Pansy was good at organizing things and handled the invitations and stuff. Harry talked to Narcissa and she promised to provide all of Draco's favourite sweets, glad that her son would get a party after all. Since the weather was good, they chose to hold the party in her garden. Harry then bribed Draco's boss with Quidditch tickets to make sure that the blond would be sent home from work early. 

It all worked out perfectly. When Draco arrived at the Manor, Narcissa forced him to come out into the garden with her, where his closest friends were already waiting. There were mostly Slytherins – Pansy of course, Goyle, Zabini and a few others Harry knew only fleetingly, as well as Luna Lovegood and Terry Boot from Ravenclaw. 

“I've got you to thank for this, don't I?” Draco asked, taking a seat beside Harry, while everyone was busy choosing sweets from the buffet.  
“Actually Pansy did most of the planning and organisation.”  
“But it was your idea.”  
Harry shrugged. “I wanted you to have a nice birthday. And the kind of party you want.”  
“Thank you.” the blond murmured, giving him a soft smile.

***

Harry's birthday was, of course, a bigger affair. Not that he really wanted that. But there was just no swaying Molly Weasley, who still felt the need to make up for all the birthdays he had missed out on as a child. So he found himself at the Burrow, surrounded by what felt like most of his old friends from school. Thankfully someone – namely Hermione - had remembered to invite Draco and Pansy as well. 

“I'm really starting to envy you.” he told the blond during a quiet moment, while he wasn't busy chatting to people he hadn't seen in a year. It was nice to meet old friends again, but he would've preferred this day to be quieter. 

“Next year, Pansy and I are taking charge of the party planning. And if your former mother-in-law doesn't agree, we'll simply kidnap you.” Draco promised with a wink.   
Harry grinned at him. “Sounds like a plan.”

Still he thanked Molly for all the trouble she'd gone through and he smiled and talked to everyone. And it was kind of nice. Especially later, when most of the guests had already left. Only the Weasley's, Hermione, Sirius and Remus, Draco and Pansy were still there and they were sitting in the backyard, watching the stars. 

“Last year I was sitting here with Ginny.” Harry mused.  
“I'm sorry if this reminds you of her. Maybe we should have held the party elsewhere.” Molly apologized.  
“No, it's okay. I've always loved being here. You know that. And it doesn't matter that it reminds me of her. I told you, we parted on friendly terms. I guess I'm only surprised she didn't come.”

“I didn't invite her.” Mrs. Weasley admitted. “I didn't want her to ruin your day, Harry darling. And you really don't need to act brave. We're all family here. We support you.”  
Harry forced himself to smile. “Thanks Molly. But I really wouldn't have minded her coming.”

It was clear to see that she didn't believe him. Sirius shrugged, as if telling him to just drop it, while Draco gave him a wry smile and rolled his eyes. Harry smiled back and changed the subject.

***

The first time Ginny visited was on James' 7th birthday, about five month after the divorce. Since Harry's flat was too small to fit all the guests, the party was held at the Burrow, with Molly once again taking over most of the organisation.

Jamie's greeting for his mother was rather subdued. He seemed unsure whether he was happy to see her or still mad at her for leaving in the first place. Albus and Lily were even worse. They barely acknowledged her, too busy playing with their friends. Ginny took it in stride, though Harry could tell that her smile was a bit strained.

He had asked everyone to be nice and treat Ginny normally, insisting for what felt like the thousandth time that he was okay with the divorce and quite happy without Ginny. He even got the impression that a few more people believed him now. Ron and Hermione, for example or the twins. Molly however was still unconvinced and gave her daughter the cold shoulder.

At least most others did as he asked and treated her normally. The twins were even joking around, though mostly at her expanse. Which of course was nothing unusual. Harry and Ginny talked for a bit and he was glad that it wasn't really awkward or uncomfortable. They had gone back to being friends, he realized.

“You sound happy.” he commented, when she gushed about Italy.  
“I am. For the first time in my life I feel free. Like anything is possible. It's amazing.” she said with a smile, before sobering. “But I'm still sorry that I hurt you. And I hope you can forgive me. For leaving.”

“There's nothing to forgive.” Harry assured. “Our marriage was already over. I just didn't want to see it. But I think you did the right thing. For both of us.”

Ginny smiled. “You're really too good for this world, you know?”   
Harry grinned sheepishly and was glad when a new arrival drew her attention away from him.   
“What is he doing here?” she wondered, just as Jamie shouted:  
“Draco!” and ran to greet the blond.

Draco bent down to hug the boy and wish him happy birthday, before nudging his son. Scorpius dutifully muttered: “Happy birthday, Jamie.” and then ran off with Albus. Draco shook his head with a smile.   
“And this is for the birthday boy.”

Jamie took the neatly wrapped box and tore into the paper enthusiastically. “Daddy, look! It's a Dragon!”

Quite a few people looked up in alarm, but Harry only strolled over with a grin. “Cool. And what do you say, Jamie?”  
James beamed up at Draco. “Thank you.” Then he reverently lifted the lifelike toy out of the box. 

The miniature Dragon flexed its wings and craned its tiny head. It reminded Harry strongly of his fourth year.   
“It's an Hungarian Horntail. Just like the one your dad once fought.” Draco explained helpfully. Jamie thanked him again, before running off to show everyone his new toy.

“I was worried there for a minute.” Ginny admitted, joining the two men.  
“Yes, me too.” Hermione agreed.  
Draco rolled his eyes. “You didn't actually think I'd give him a real Dragon, did you? I'm a responsible adult, unlike some former teacher of ours I could name. I even asked Harry first, before buying the gift.”

Harry decided to ignore the jab at Hagrid and backed the blond up. “He did. And I think it's a wonderful idea.”  
“Jamie seems to like it. I just didn't know he was into Dragons.” Ginny muttered, watching her son running around with his new toy.

“They are his newest obsession. Since about … two month now?” Harry guessed, looking to Draco for confirmation.  
“I think so. I believe it started when mother showed him that book I was apparently so fond of as a child.” the blond agreed.  
Neither man noticed the calculating look Ginny gave them.

Since all the guests had arrived now, it was time for the huge birthday cake Molly had made for her grandson. While the kids were running around on a sugar high soon after, the adults sat in the backyard, watching them or talking among themselves.

“If you'd told me a year ago that Draco Malfoy would be sitting in my mum's backyard, in the dirt, wearing Muggle clothes and playing with a bunch of kids, I would've had you admitted to St. Mungos.” Ron commented, taking a seat next to Harry.

The dark-haired wizard grinned. Draco was indeed sitting in the dirt, playing a game with Scorpius, Albus and Hugo. “He's changed a lot.” he murmured, without taking his eyes off the blond.

“Hmm. There's one thing that hasn't changed since Hogwarts, though.” When Harry looked at him quizzically, the red-head pointed out: “You're staring at him.”  
Harry felt a blush rising in his cheeks, but his eyes were drawn back to the blond again, even as he muttered: “Am not. It's just... I like watching him with the kids. He's great with them.”

“Whatever you say, mate.”  
Harry was glad that Ginny joined them then. He didn't like the knowing grin on his best friend's face. 

“So... care to tell me how that happened?” Ginny asked, gesturing in Draco's direction, where Bill's daughter Dominique had now joined the game as well.   
“We ran into him at the zoo.” the dark-haired wizard explained, not wanting to mention that he'd lost their son there. “Albus and Scorpius struck up an instant friendship, so that first trip turned into regular play dates somehow.” He shrugged, not really sure how to explain.

“They bonded over being single dads.” Ron interjected helpfully.   
Ginny shared a long look with him and Harry got the uneasy feeling that he was missing something about their exchange. But Ginny only shrugged, smiled slightly and changed the topic.

When Harry was talking to Remus a while later however, he noticed Ron, Ginny and Hermione in a corner, with their heads together. “Call me paranoid, but I get the feeling they're talking about me over there.”

The werewolf followed his line of sight, just as the three glanced over, only to look away again quickly. “They're probably just assuring Ginny that you're doing fine.”  
“You really think so?”  
“Sure. Why else should they be talking about you? You're doing a great job as single parent.” Remus assured.

“I have a lot of help.” Harry reminded with a smile.  
“Speaking of help – you mentioned something about needing a babysitter on Saturday.” Sirius joined the discussion, strolling over.  
“Yeah, could you guys take the kids? I've got tickets for the match of Puddlemere United against the Appleby Arrows.”

“Always good to have connections, huh?” Sirius joked with a wink. Harry had gotten him and Remus tickets for quite a few Quidditch games this year. “Don't worry. You know we're always glad to have the brats over.” the animagus assured, while Remus wanted to know if he was going to the game with Ron. 

“No. It's aunt Muriel's birthday. She never liked me much, so she won't mind if I don't show up. But Ron won't get to skive off. So I asked Draco.”  
“Of course you did.” Sirius muttered with a grin.  
Harry gave him a puzzled look, not sure what the animagus was hinting at, but Remus distracted him by asking: “When do you want us to take the little ones?”

“Err.. would it be okay if I brought them by around 11? Draco and I wanted to get some lunch before the game.”  
The question made Sirius' grin widen, but the werewolf agreed readily. “Just drop them off whenever you want. We'll be home.” he promised.

***

Saturday was great. Harry dropped his kids off at Sirius and Remus flat, before meeting Draco at a Muggle restaurant. After lunch they walked to a nearby park, from where they apparated to the stadium. It was still a bit early, so Harry went to the dressing rooms to say hi to Oliver Wood, while Draco got them drinks.

The game was fast and well played. Both teams were evenly matched and it was fun to watch. Harry found that he still enjoyed watching Quidditch almost as much as he enjoyed playing himself. Puddlemere United won in the end, but it was a narrow victory.

“We should go flying tomorrow. I'm sure mother won't mind watching the children for an hour or so.” Draco suggested when they left the stands.  
“That's a great idea. I'll bring my firebolt.” Harry agreed with a grin. It felt like ages since he'd last been on a broom. Thanks to Ginny leaving he hadn't even played Quidditch with the others in the last couple of month. He missed it.

“I bet you won't be able to keep up with me.” he challenged teasingly.  
“Wishful thinking, Potter. Let's see if you can keep up with me.” Draco shot back, nudging his shoulder playfully. 

They continued to banter until they reached the Apparition point. “See you tomorrow then.” Harry muttered, strangely reluctant to leave.  
“Don't forget your broom.”  
“Don't worry, I won't.”

***

Of course Narcissa didn't mind watching the kids. She took them outside for a picnic, while Harry and Draco raced each other around the grounds of Malfoy Manor on their brooms. The Manor was far away from prying Muggle eyes, so they didn't have to worry about being seen. 

Harry realized how much he had actually missed this. Circling each other, daring the other to fly higher or dive lower or fly through a narrow gap between the trees – it was exhilarating. This was the reason he had always secretly loved playing Quidditch against Draco. They were well matched and equally reckless.

When they finally returned to the garden, flushed, sweaty and grinning, Narcissa shook her head disapprovingly and scolded them for flying to risky.  
“We know what we're doing, mother. There was no risk.” Draco protested, kissing her cheek in an attempt to placate her.

Her “Whatever you say, darling.” sounded rather disbelieving and had Harry grinning. He was really starting to like Draco's mother. Especially now that she wasn't acting so haughty and superior any more.


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of weeks after James birthday, Harry received another letter from Ginny. While he owled her regularly to keep her updated about the kids, she didn't write all that often. Therefore he was rather surprised when she let him know that she had broken up with Michael Corner and left Italy. She had decided to travel around the world for a while and write travelling reports for the Daily Prophet.

“She's always been a bit weird.” Ron commented with a shrug.   
It was Wednesday evening and he and Hermione were sitting in their kitchen with Harry, after having the Potters over for dinner. The kids played hide and seek. At least Harry's kids and Hugo were playing. Rose was sitting on the couch with her nose in a book. She wasn't talking to Albus at the moment, because he had said Scorpius was smarter than her. The nastiest of insults for the daughter of Hermione.

“As long as Ginny is happy, I don't much care what she does. And she did say she wanted to see the world.” Harry said.  
“Yeah, she was totally excited when we visited Bill in Egypt that one time.” Ron remembered.

“Well, I see no harm in her travelling around for a while. And she's also using the chance to work on her career.” Hermione reasoned. “I'm really looking forward to reading her first report.”  
Ron snorted, but was wise enough to keep his mouth shut, so as not to aggravate his wife.

“Well, we should probably head home. I've got a busy day tomorrow, with the Quidditch season finals coming up. And we're still no farther with that new pitch in Ireland.” Harry finally ended the discussion.

“That reminds me – thanks again for getting us those tickets for the Cannons game last week.” Ron said with a grin.  
“No problem. It's only a pity they lost. They had a pretty good season this year. But the Harpies are top of the league.”

Hermione sniffed loudly, but strangely enough didn't comment. Harry knew that she didn't approve of him getting free tickets. But he was always offered some, by managers of Quidditch teams and other officials and he saw no harm in accepting some of those offers. Everyone in his department did and he mostly passed the tickets on to friends anyway.

Ron and Harry talked about the Quidditch season some more, until Hermione interrupted them. She'd never been that fond of the sport.   
“I almost forgot to ask – are you free on Friday evening? Rose and Hugo are staying at the Burrow over the weekend and we're having dinner with Neville and Hannah. It would be lovely if you could come too.”

“I can't. Sorry. But I promised Draco I'd go to Zabini's exhibition with him.” Harry apologized. He really wasn't interested in Zabini's paintings, which were too dark and weird for his taste. But Draco had promised they would only stay for an hour or so and go to the pub later. Now he was glad that he had agreed, because it sounded a lot more promising than couples night with the Longbottoms. He loved both Neville and Hannah dearly, but those couple meetings had always grated on his nerves and now that he was divorced he would feel even more out of place.

Hermione frowned and shared a look with Ron, who simply shrugged and offered a wry grin.   
“Too bad, but I guess it can't be helped.” Hermione muttered.  
Harry once again got the feeling that he was missing something, but then Albus came running up to him, with his face covered in what looked like war paint, but turned out to be Hermione's favourite lipstick. 

“Jamie made me do it.” he claimed.  
“Did not. It was your idea, Al!” James shouted back, entering the kitchen with Hugo in tow, who also had lipstick smeared all over his face.  
Seeing Hermione's dark expression, Harry decided to head home. He collected Lily, who was covered in lipstick as well, said a hasty goodbye to a snickering Ron and flooed home.

***

“What's that supposed to be?” Harry wondered, looking at the painting in front of him with a frown. Draco cocked his head to the side.  
“It looks like some sort of building. If you squint.”  
Harry squinted. “Doesn't look like a building to me.”  
“Let's move on to the next one.”

They walked further along the row of paintings, ignoring the other people, some of whom were staring at them instead of the artworks. The opening of Blaise Zabini's new exhibition was obviously a big success. There were a lot of people milling about, talking enthusiastically about his works. 

Unfortunately there was also a lot of press. Neither Harry nor Draco had counted on that and they'd had to dodge a bunch of photographers right after entering the gallery. 

“Where did Pansy disappear to?” Draco wondered suddenly. They had run into her a while ago and he only realized now that her running commentary had stopped.  
“No idea. I think she said something about getting a drink.” Harry said with a shrug, stopping in front of another painting.

“That looks like some sort of animal.” he mused.  
The blond gave him a sidelong glance. “Maybe. Though I think even Lily could draw it more accurately than that.” He leaned closer to the canvas. “Are those antlers or wings?”  
“No idea.”  
They grinned at each other and moved on.

From the snippets of conversation Harry caught, most people were fascinated by the paintings and eagerly discussing their meaning. He couldn't see the appeal. What was the sense of a painting, when you had no idea what it was supposed to portray?

Passing a painting that – in their opinion – showed two people dancing (the critic next to them thought different, judging by his snort) and another one that was all stripes of blue and yellow, they rounded the corner. The next painting made Harry shudder, for some reason he couldn't name. It was a black canvas, with angry swirls of red and orange.

He looked over at Draco, who was staring at the painting wide-eyed. He looked even paler than usual and a tremor was running through his slim frame.  
“Draco?”

The blond didn't react. Didn't take his eyes off the painting. And suddenly Harry realized what it reminded him of. Fiendfyre. He took Draco's elbow and the blond flinched, finally turning to look at him.

“Come on.” Harry coaxed and the Slytherin allowed him to lead him away. He spied Pansy sitting at the bar and walked towards her. She took one look at Draco and was on her feet in an instant, helping Harry to guide the blond onto her vacated barstool and pressing her glass of wine into his hands.

“What happened?”  
“It was one of the pictures. I think it reminded him of fiendfyre.”  
Pansy cursed under her breath. “Blaise! I'm going to murder that fucking idiot!”  
Harry privately agreed with her, but was too busy stroking Draco's back comfortingly to say so.

“It's okay. I just overreacted a bit.” the blond muttered weakly.  
“Don't worry about it, honey. It's Blaise who should be sorry.” Pansy assured.  
“She's right...” Harry started to agree, when a sudden flash blinded him. 

One of the many photographers had snuck up on them and was just getting ready for another shot. The dark-haired wizard glared at him and was about to tell him off, when Pansy beat him to it. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at the photographer's crotch.  
“If you value your manly bits, you'd better run now.”

The threat worked and the guy hurried away. Pansy could be damn intimidating and Harry was once again glad to have her on his side. Even more so when she turned to him and ordered: “Get him out of here. I'll cause a diversion.”

Draco protested that he was fine, but Harry grabbed his elbow again and pulled him up. “Don't argue with Pansy. You know it's pointless.”  
The blond sighed in defeat and allowed Harry to steer him towards the exit. They didn't stop when they heard a loud crash and raised voices. Pansy was never subtle in her diversions.

The two of them had almost reached the door, when Zabini suddenly appeared in front of them, seemingly out of nowhere. “You're not leaving already?”  
Harry felt the sudden urge to punch him in the face. Only the though of the assembled press still lurking here somewhere held him back.   
“Sorry, but Draco isn't feeling well.”

Zabini glanced at the blond, who still looked rather pale. “But... did you even see everything? I wanted to show you around. I was just busy.” Blaise protested.  
“Umm. we...” Draco stammered a little helplessly and Harry's hold on him tightened. 

“We really don't want to keep you. It's your opening night. You've got to be socializing, right?” the dark-haired wizard chimed in. “We really loved your work. And I'd like to buy... that one.” he decided on a whim, pointing to the painting they had identified as a creature with wings. Or possibly antlers.

Zabini beamed at him. “Really? Wonderful choice. And I'll even make you a special price. Since you're Draco's... friend.”  
Harry missed the warning glare the blond shot the other Slytherin. He was too busy forcing himself to smile. “Thanks. Awesome. Just owl me the details and I'll come pick it up next week, okay?”

The painter looked like he had a lot more to say to that, but thankfully Pansy came to their rescue once again. Harry really owed the girl.   
“Zabini!” she yelled and Blaise flinched.  
Harry and Draco used the chance to escape.

“Do you still want to go the pub?” Harry asked, once they were outside.  
Draco shrugged. “If you want to.” He still looked a bit pale and shaken up.  
“I think I've got a better idea.” the younger wizard decided. Without waiting for permission, he wrapped an arm around the blond's waist and apparated them to his flat.

Ten minutes later they were sitting on his couch with mugs of steaming tea.   
“I'm sorry for overreacting like that.” the Slytherin apologized again. “It's just.. that painting...”

“Reminded you of fiendfyre.”  
Draco nodded. “I don't even know why it affected me so much.”  
“It's okay, really. That painting gave me the creeps as well. And it's understandable that it would be even worse for you.” Harry assured.

“After the war, I was scared of fire for a while. I couldn't even use the floo in the first few months. But it got better and … I haven't even thought of that … incident for years. I don't know why it all suddenly came back tonight.”

“It just happens. Remus explained to me that traumatic experiences can haunt you for years afterwards. It's the same for me. Not the fire, but... Sometimes when I see a snowy owl, I just... sort of break down.” the dark-haired wizard admitted quietly. “I never really came to terms with losing Hedwig, you know? It's weird. I lost so many people, but.... as stupid as it sounds, Hedwig's death still hurts the most. She was like my oldest friend. My closest link to the wizarding world.”

He smiled slightly when Draco squeezed his shoulder, trying to offer comfort. “Talking about it helps. Remus taught me that. He listened to me for hours.”  
“I don't know if I can talk about it.” the blond murmured. “I never told anyone. Not even mother and she was the one who usually comforted me after a nightmare.”

“I made the same mistake at first.” Harry let him know. “I know it's hard. Putting it into words. But you can talk to me. I was there too.” he reminded.

Draco remained silent for long moments. Finally he took a shuddering breath and whispered: “I thought I was going to die.”  
Harry put an arm around his shoulders and the blond leaned against him. “I felt the heat from the flames. I could barely see anything through the smoke. There was no way out and I … I thought that's it. And then Crabbe... I'll never forget his screams. I thought I would be next. But then you came back for me.”

“I couldn't let you die. Not even back then. I simply couldn't.” the dark-haired man murmured, shuddering at the memory.  
“Yeah. Your bloody hero complex.” the blond snorted.

Harry shook his head. “I don't think that was the reason. You saved my life at the Manor, when you didn't give my identity away.”  
“So you saved me to repay a debt.” Draco concluded, unable to mask the hurt in his voice.

“No. I saved you, because I had realized that there was more to you than I'd always thought. I realized that you did certain things because you had to. Not because you actually shared your parent's beliefs.”

Draco pulled away to look at him. “As a child I believed everything father told me. I never questioned him. I just wanted him to be proud of me, even though I was never good enough. Once I actually started thinking for myself, I had to realize that I agreed with very little of what he said.”

“I'm glad to hear that.” Harry said with a smile.  
Draco smiled back. “You were right. It does feel good to talk about it.”  
“I'm always here when you want to talk.”  
“Thank you.” the blond whispered, looking at him strangely for a moment.

But the moment passed quickly and he averted his eyes. “And thanks for getting me out of that bloody gallery tonight. I'm sorry I even made you go. Don't worry, I'll talk to Blaise tomorrow, so you won't really have to buy that ugly painting.”

Harry chuckled. “Don't bother. I need a Christmas present for Luna anyway. She's going to love it. I bet she can tell me exactly what kind of creature that's supposed to be. Whether it actually exists or not.”

The blond laughed. “Well, if you're sure... But Blaise really is a terrible artist.”  
“Yes, he is. I'd love to know if he sold another painting.” Harry wondered.   
“Knowing him, he probably charmed a bunch of rich, old witches into buying half the exhibition.” Draco guessed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, just a short update this time. I figured it was about time someone gave Harry a little nudge. Well, more of a shove actually. But whatever helps, right?

Harry looked up from his book when Sirius stepped through the floo. “You can bring the kids. I'm alone.” he preceded the usual question.  
Instead of calling out to Remus, his godfather flopped down on the couch beside him.   
“Did Draco leave already?”

Harry gave him a puzzled look. “Draco didn't spend the night here. I told you – that he got hammered was just a one-time-thing.”  
“I wasn't implying that he was drunk again.” Sirius assured.

“Then why did you think he spent the night here? My couch isn't that comfortable.” Okay, he had offered Draco to stay over last night. And for a moment the blond had looked like he really wanted to stay. But then he had smiled strangely and decided to go home instead. And Harry had felt weirdly disappointed.

“I also wasn't implying that he slept on the couch.”  
Harry looked at the other man with a frown. “You're making no sense, Padfoot.”  
“Sorry, I forgot that certain things have to be spelled out for you to get them.” Sirius muttered, rolling his eyes. “I thought you might have finally put the poor guy out of his misery and invited him to your bed.”

The younger wizard blinked stupidly, provoking another eye-roll. Wordlessly Sirius pulled something out of his coat pocket and handed it over. It was today's edition of the Daily Prophet and headlining were the words: THE REAL REASON FOR THE POTTER'S DIVORCE? Underneath was a picture of him and Draco, obviously taken at the gallery last night. It showed Harry stroking Draco's back comfortingly. Only from an angle that suggested he was wrapping an arm around the blond and pulling him in.

“Bloody fucking press!” Harry grumbled, flinging the paper aside.  
“Interesting article. It says you left together shortly after that picture was taken.” Sirius commented. 

“Draco wasn't feeling well. One of the paintings gave him a nasty flashback. So of course I got him out of there as soon as possible. And I don't even want to know what kind of stupid shit Zacharias Smith or whoever wrote that article made of that.” Harry growled, glaring at the offending paper.

Next to him his godfather heaved a resigned sigh. “You know, I promised Moony not to get involved, but really. I just can't watch this any longer.”  
“Watch what?” the younger man asked warily.  
“Watch you – not realizing what's right in front of you. Honestly, I thought Hermione was exaggerating when she said you're completely clueless when it comes to your own feelings. But she was right. You are completely clueless.”

“You talked about me with Hermione?”  
“And with Ron and Luna and a bunch of other people.” Sirius admitted shamelessly, ignoring his godson's shocked look. “But that's beside the point now. The point is that you've been dating Draco for months and you're still not ready to admit it.”

“What? I'm not dating Draco.” Harry protested. Sirius just gave him a pointed look, which made him get defensive. “I'm not! We're friends. We take the kids out to play with each other and we go to the pub...” he trailed off helplessly.

“Harry, you're more than just friends. You spend a lot more time with Draco than with anyone else. You have lunch together at least twice a week. And you don't only go to the pub with him. You go out to dinner and do other stuff. You went with him to that art gallery last night. And the theatre last week. And you took him out to the cinema the week before that. That's not what friends do, Harry. That's dating.”

The younger man tried to protest, but Sirius wouldn't let him. “And it's not only the dates. It's the way you look at him. You never even looked at Ginny that way. You can't keep your eyes off him. And he can't keep his eyes off you. You're always touching him when he's close by and you talk about him all the time. And you two are just so bloody comfortable with each other. It's really cute to watch. Or it would be, if you'd just admit it.”

“But...” Harry started to say, only to have Sirius interrupt him.  
“Just think about it, okay? Really think about it. About the way he makes you feel and what he means to you.” he asked. “Moony and I promised the little ones we would take them to visit Hagrid. We'll bring them home in the afternoon. So you've got time to do some thinking.”

He clapped his godson on the back and headed towards the fireplace. Seconds later he was gone and Harry was left alone with his thoughts.

As much as he would like to simply dismiss the older man's words, he just couldn't. They kept ringing in his head. He knew that he could be very dense when it came to his own feelings. It had taken him ages to realize that he'd fallen in love with Ginny. And he still wasn't sure when he had stopped loving her. 

But could he really... be in love with Draco? He wasn't even gay. Right? He'd never considered dating a man. Okay, there had been those dreams back in sixth year. Dreams about Draco. And they had been rather vivid and … hot. He had awoken more than once to find that he'd had to cast a quick cleaning charm on himself to get rid of the mess in his pants, before getting up. And okay, maybe he had thought of those dreams once or twice, while touching himself.

Once he'd gotten together with Ginny, those dreams had stopped. Mostly. Back then he'd chalked it up to the fact that he was following the Slytherin around all the time or watching him with the Marauder's Map, trying to find out what he was up to. But what if there had been a different reason?

He knew that he liked the blond. He enjoyed spending time with him and Sirius was at least right about one thing – he felt comfortable with Draco. Everything was just so easy with him. They could talk about anything and Harry never felt that he had to chose his words carefully or hide what he was thinking. He could just be himself, which was very liberating. 

He also loved how Draco interacted with the kids. Jamie, Al and Lily adored the blond. But what did that mean for him? What did Sirius expect him to do now?

Harry spent most of the day deep in thought, only interrupted by the arrival of his kids, who were gushing about their visit to Hagrid. Sirius gave him a knowing grin. Remus seemed completely clueless. And Harry had no idea what to do now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments. I really appreciate it.  
> And this chapter turned out a little longer. The story is drawing to a close now. I think there will be only two or three more chapters.

Sunday was awkward. Harry had slept poorly. Thanks to Sirius' words and all the thinking he'd been doing, he'd had one of those dreams from sixth year again. The most frequent one, to be exact. Him and Draco in the dressing rooms after a Quidditch match. He'd awoken sweaty and panting, with a raging hard-on. And then he hadn't been able to keep the images of the dream out of his head, while relieving his … tension.

He'd lain awake for a long time after that, feeling guilty and confused. When he finally had fallen asleep again, he had dreamed of the duel with Draco in the bathroom, back in sixth year. He had once again seen himself slicing the blond open with a curse he didn't know the meaning of. Seen Draco lying there in a pool of his own blood. This time he had awoken sweaty and trembling for a completely different reason.

When Draco and Scorpius arrived for the weekly play-date, Harry was still reeling from both dreams and feeling uneasy around his friend. He was unable to look Draco in the eye, out of fear that the blond might somehow see what he was thinking of. He tried to play it cool, but he hadn't counted on his odd behaviour worrying the Slytherin.

While the kids were busy playing in the living room, Harry went to the kitchen to make tea. He jumped in surprise when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” Draco apologized quietly.  
Harry glanced at him over his shoulder, but quickly averted his eyes again. “It's okay. I just didn't hear you.”

“Are you okay?”   
There was no mistaking the concern in Draco's voice. It made him shudder and hurry to change the subject. “Yes, I'm fine. Hey, do you want to see what I bought for Scorpius' birthday?”  
The blond hesitated, before nodding. “Sure. Show me.”

Harry led him to his bedroom, silently berating himself for hiding the gift in his wardrobe. Being in here with the blond wasn't helping his confused thoughts any. But it was too late to turn back now. At least without worrying Draco even further. So Harry quickly pulled the book out and showed it to Draco.

“Al helped me pick it out, but I still wasn't sure. What do you think?”  
“It's perfect. He's going to love it.” the blond assured with a smile.  
“Good.”   
The dark-haired wizard forced himself to smile back, before turning around quickly and busying himself with hiding the book again, taking a lot more time than necessary.

“What's wrong, Harry? You're acting weird.”  
The younger man tensed, but then forced himself to turn around and shrug. “It's nothing, really. I just... I didn't sleep well.”  
“Nightmares?” Draco guessed.  
It wasn't a complete lie, so Harry nodded. 

“I still get those as well. From time to time.” the blond confessed, stepping closer and reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
Deciding that he might as well get it off his chest – at least the nightmare part – the Gryffindor turned to face him.   
“I dreamed of... our duel.. in the bathroom. Where I almost killed you.” The last part was a mere whisper.

“Hey, you didn't kill me. And you had no idea what that curse did.”  
“Which should have been all the more reason not to use it.” Harry argued.  
“Maybe. But I was far from innocent. I tried to use an Unforgivable against you. You only defended yourself.” Draco pointed out.

“I nearly killed you.” the younger man reminded, unable to look at his friend.  
“But you didn't. You were a kid, Harry. We both were. It wasn't your fault. I forgave you a long time ago. It's time that you forgive yourself as well.”

When Harry didn't react, the blond wrapped both arms around him and drew him into a hug. He stiffened for a moment, but finally relaxed against his friend and allowed himself to enjoy the comfort.

“It's the past, Harry. You can't change what happened. You can only let it go.” Draco murmured, pulling back to look at him. “Like I said, I forgave you.”

Without really knowing what he was doing, Harry stroked his fingers lightly over the blond's torso. “It must have left scars.”

Draco's breath hitched slightly. “It's okay. They're faded. Not like yours.” he assured, reaching up to trace the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead with a thumb.  
Harry stared at him, surprised at how close they were. Close enough to kiss. The thought shot unbidden through his head. The atmosphere in the room was tense. Filled with anticipation.

And then the door flew open and Lily burst in, complaining loudly that the boys were being mean to her and the spell was broken. Harry took a step back and turned to pick up his daughter.   
“Come on, princess. Tell me what they did.” He carried her back to the living room, not daring to look at Draco, who was following them, assuring Lily that the boys wouldn't get away with it.

***

On Monday Harry had a hard time dragging himself out of bed. He'd had another dream about Draco. Only this time they hadn't been two 16-year-old boys, fooling around after a Quidditch match. This time the dream had started with the scene in his bedroom the day before and then painted a detailed picture of what might have happened if Lily hadn't interrupted them.

He had seldom been so glad that Molly Weasley now refused to read the Daily Prophet, thanks to all the shit they always wrote about him. It meant that he didn't have to give her an awkward explanation when he dropped his kids off at the Burrow before work.

His mood still wasn't the best that morning and it worsened when he arrived at the Ministry to find Zacharias Smith already lying in wait for him.   
“Potter, a statement about that article. What's going on between you and Draco Malfoy? And how did it affect your marriage?”

Harry had read the article on Saturday, after Sirius had left. It suggested that he had an affair with Draco and that Ginny had left him after finding out. There had also been another picture. This time of him leading Draco out of the gallery.

“You want a statement? It's none of your fucking business. You can quote that if you want!” Harry snapped, brushing past Smith and heading for the elevator. A few witches were staring at him, but he was used to that. He simply scowled at them until they looked away.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he reached his level and could get off the elevator. On the way to his office he stopped at Pansy's desk. “Do me a favour, Pans. If Smith shows his ugly face around here, hex his balls off.”  
She gave him a wicked grin. “With pleasure. And if anyone asks, I'll tell them you're not in the office today.”  
Harry grinned. “Thanks. You're the best.”

He spent the whole morning locked away in his office, mostly busy with paperwork. Around noon, Draco poked his head in.   
“Hey, I wanted to ask if you have time for lunch. Though I would understand it if you'd rather not be seen with me in public right now.” he said, indicating for the first time that he knew about the article.

“I've long stopped caring what the bloody Prophet writes about me. And lunch sounds great. Unless you don't want to be seen with me.”  
Draco smirked. “Come on then, Potter. Let's give them something to speculate about.”

They went to their favourite restaurant, a cosy little place just around the corner, that was frequented by a lot of Ministry employees. 

“So you don't mind them speculating about us?” Harry asked after they had placed their orders. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a man with a camera. The guy had either followed them here or already been waiting for them. Quite a few other people were staring at them too.

“Actually.. I've been waiting for something like this to happen.” the blond answered. “You remember when I ran into Daphne again about two weeks ago?”  
Harry nodded. This time Draco had stormed into his office and ranted about her, instead of getting drunk again.

“I didn't tell you back then, but... she threatened to out me to the Daily Prophet.”  
“She did what?!” Harry asked in shock  
“Yeah, she's a right bitch. And at first I was totally pissed at her and … also a bit scared, I guess. But then I thought fuck it. I've been hiding long enough. The people in my life who matter already know and don't care. It's not important what anybody else thinks of me.”

“That's the spirit.” Harry complimented.  
Draco smiled. “I'm just sorry they had to drag you into it.”  
“Don't worry about it. The Prophet wrote so much shit about me in the past. People will believe it or they won't. I don't give a damn.”

That said, they enjoyed their food and talked about Scorpius' upcoming birthday this week. Harry was well aware that they were being watched and that the guy from before was taking photos. But he chose to ignore it. He was used to it by now and it was easy to focus all his attention on Draco instead.

Because he had noticed that something else Sirius had said was true. They couldn't take their eyes off each other. And when Draco gazed at him with that soft smile of his, his eyes alight with happiness, he admitted that perhaps his godfather had been right. They were more than just friends.

***

Tuesday Harry received an owl from Blaise Zabini, asking if he could come and pick up his painting today. He had completely forgotten about that. But he had some free time today. The manager of the Wimbourne Wasps had to cancel their meeting due to a family emergency. And the plans for that new stadium in Ireland were currently on hold, thanks to a number of Hippogriff sightings in the area. So he sent the owl back with his reply and apparated straight to the gallery two hours later. 

“Potter. Glad you could make it.” Zabini greeted him. “I took the liberty of getting the painting ready for transport, so you can take it with you right away. Or would you rather have it delivered?”

“No, that's alright.” Harry assured, although he was already wondering where the hell he was supposed to stow the thing. It hadn't looked quite that big hanging on the wall of the gallery. But he hadn't had that much dealings with Zabini in the past and didn't want to aggravate him. He was one of Draco's best friends after all.

“Such a pity you had to leave so early on Friday.”  
“Well, I'm sorry. But like I said, Draco wasn't feeling well.” Harry apologized.  
“I know. Pansy nearly took my head off at the exhibition.” Blaise complained, glancing at the wall. Harry followed his gaze and spied the offending painting. He couldn't help but shudder, which of course, didn't go unnoticed by the Slytherin.

“I call that one 'Dragon's breath'. It's got nothing to do with fiendfyre.”  
Harry shook his head. “Yeah, whatever. Doesn't really matter now. What do I owe you?”

Zabini presented him the bill. “Special discount price. Since you're dating Draco and Pansy threatened to hex me if I charge you the normal price.”  
It was still bloody expensive in Harry's opinion, but he merely signed the necessary papers to have the money transmitted from his Gringotts vault. He also chose to ignore the comment about him and Draco dating, though he couldn't help but wonder who else thought so.

“So... I take it the exhibition was a success?” he tried to change the subject.  
“Oh yes, it was. I sold quite a few paintings and got a lot of positive response. The Daily Prophet printed a very promising critic. Unfortunately not on the front page.” Zabini hinted, obviously unwilling to let it go.

“Well, that's too bad. I would have preferred to see your paintings there.”  
The Slytherin gave him a sly smile. “Yes, Draco said pretty much the same thing. You should have thought of that before acting all cosy at an official event.”  
Harry glared at him, unsurprised that it had no effect whatsoever. Bloody Slytherins.

“Well, it was nice talking to you, but I've got to get back to the office.” he ended the discussion. Grabbing the heavy package he turned around and got ready to apparate back, when Zabini's voice stopped him. “Potter.”

He glanced over his shoulder questioningly.  
“Draco is one of the very few real friends I have. He's a good guy and he deserves to be happy. Don't break his heart.”  
The Gryffindor smiled, strangely touched at the open concern. “Don't worry. I don't plan to.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter. And it's another short one. Hope you like it though.

Of course the Daily Prophet printed a few more articles about Draco and Harry in the following days, complete with pictures of them having lunch together or strolling down a street side by side. Both of them refused to comment, which only fuelled the rumours. Of course Daphne saw her chance and gave an exclusive interview, stating that Draco was gay and claiming he had only used her sister as cover.

It was the last bit that really hurt the blond and had him ranting and pacing in Harry's office, until Harry could stand it no longer and stopped him by drawing him into a hug.   
“The people who matter know the truth. And anyone who believes that shit is not worth your time.” he assured his friend.   
Draco nodded and finally calmed down. “You're right. Thank you.”

All in all Harry was more worried about Draco than about what those articles would mean for himself. He was used to the Daily Prophet writing shit about him. He had enough practice after all, since it had started back in fourth year. By now he had learned to just ignore it. His friends had long stopped believing what they read about him in the paper and the opinion of everyone else didn't matter. 

Still he was glad when the weekend came. Being hassled by reporters wherever he went was no fun. Zacharias Smith at least had stopped bothering him at work, although he'd been able to leave St. Mungo's after only a day. Pansy's repertoire of nasty hexes was quite impressive and Smith now knew that from personal experience. After hearing the story of Smith running out of the building, sporting purple boils all over his body, from a chuckling Ludo Bagman (who had given Pansy a pay-raise for her efforts), Harry had visited Honeydukes and bought enough of her favourite chocolate to last her a month.

He hadn't been to the pub with Draco this Friday, but only because the blond still had a lot of organizing to do for Scorpius' fifth birthday. The party would be held out in the garden, despite the already chilly autumn weather. A large tent had already been set up, so they didn't have to worry about rain. Heating charms would make sure it was warm enough and additional benches, overflowing with fluffy pillows, made sure everyone was comfortable.

Since Scorpius had wanted to invite Rose and Hugo, Draco had felt it would be better to have the party outside. Hermione and Ron had rather bad memories of the Manor and he didn't want them to feel uncomfortable. And Narcissa would be happy about another chance to show off her perfect garden.

Scorpius' birthday was conveniently a Saturday, so no-one had to worry about taking time off work. Harry and his kids were the first guests to arrive. Scorpius ripped open the present Harry handed him – a large book about magical creatures, with lots of detailed, moving pictures – ignoring Narcissa's protest that it would be more polite to wait for the other guests.

“Thank you, Harry!” the boy exclaimed in obvious joy, hugging the dark-haired man briefly, before flopping down on a bench with Albus to have a closer look. He had to be persuaded to put the book aside when the other guests started arriving.

Soon the tent was filled with the sound of laughing children. Rose and Hugo Granger-Weasley were there with their parents, as well as most other Weasley children, accompanied by Molly and Fleur. Then there was Goyle with his twin sons, Isabella Zabini with her godmother Pansy (since Blaise was busy at the gallery and his ex-wife was off on a shopping trip in France), Terry Boot with his son Julian and Millicent Bulstrode with her daughter Sarah.

Draco had arranged different games for the kids, making sure to pick something the younger ones could play as well. When they had finally exhausted themselves, Narcissa served the cake she had baked for her grandson – a colourful, huge creation, topped with the figure of a Hippogriff. Funnily enough, those were Scorpius' newest fascination. Harry'd had a blast teasing Draco about it. 

Molly congratulated Narcissa on her masterpiece and the two women sat down to swap recipes. Harry grinned at the sight and Draco shrugged, claiming that his mother was a constant surprise. A befuddled Ron had to agree with him.

The cake was followed by more games and finally dinner, which was served as a picnic. When it started getting dark, the first guests took their leave. The younger kids especially were tired after a day of fun and games. 

In the end, only Harry and his kids were left in the tent, along with Draco and Scorpius. Narcissa had already retired to her bedroom. Scorpius, Albus and James were once again engrossed in Scorpius' new book, while Lily was sleeping on the bench next to her father. 

“I guess we should head home.” Harry mused reluctantly. He felt comfortable sitting here with Draco, observing their boys and didn't really want to leave. But it was already past the kids bedtime. 

“Just a few more minutes.” Jamie begged.  
“It's late, James. You should have been in bed 20 minutes ago.” Harry pointed out.  
“Why don't we just stay here? Have a sleepover, like when we visit uncle Padfoot and uncle Moony?” Al suggested suddenly.

“Yes, daddy, can they?” Scorpius agreed. “Al could share my room.”  
All three boys turned to stare at their fathers pleadingly. 

“I don't know...” Harry muttered, looking at Draco.  
“Well... we've got room enough. So, if you don't have anywhere important to be tomorrow morning...” the blond offered.  
“We don't have plans for tomorrow yet.” Harry let him know.  
“Okay, then I guess it's decided.”

The boys cheered, causing both men to smile.  
“But like Harry said, it's late. Bedtime, boys.” Draco decided.  
They grumbled, but he stayed firm and Harry backed him up, so they slowly ventured inside.

Since Scorpius insisted on sharing his room with Albus, Draco conjured another bed, while Harry transfigured some blankets into sleepwear for his children. James decided to share the guest room with Lily, so he would be there in case she woke up in the night and got scared or needed anything. Harry hugged him and told him he was a perfect big brother.

Lily woke only briefly when he changed her into her sleeping gown and was asleep again by the time Harry tucked the covers around her. After tucking in Jamie as well, he crept back to Scorpius' room, where Draco was reading a bedtime story to the two boys. Harry settled down on the floor to listen and watch the blond. Al and Scorpius were asleep in no time, the exciting day finally catching up to them. Both men kissed their sons goodnight and tip-toed out of the room.

“So.. the kids are settled. How about a glass of wine, before we turn in for the night?” Draco offered.   
Harry nodded. “Sure, sounds good.”

They went to the library, Draco's favourite place in the Manor and settled down in comfortable armchairs.   
“It was a nice day. The kids had a blast.” the dark-haired man broke the sudden silence.  
“They did. At least all the preparation paid off. And it was worth the hassle to see the smiles on their faces today.”

They talked about the kids and other things some more, but Harry couldn't shake the feeling that they were only stalling. There was a strange tension in the air and he suddenly felt nervous for some reason. 

When their glasses were empty, Draco got up and held his hand out to Harry. “It's late. Maybe we should head to bed as well.”  
The younger man took his hand and allowed the blond to pull him to his feet. For a moment they simply stood there, close enough to touch, staring at each other.

“Are you going to seduce me now?” Harry wondered. The words just tumbled from his lips without his consent.  
Draco's eyes darkened and he reached up to stroke Harry's cheek. “That depends. Are you ready to let me?”  
Harry's breath hitched. He leaned into the touch unconsciously. “Yes, I think I am.”

They had been heading towards this moment for months now. Maybe even years. He'd always been obsessed with Draco somehow. And these last couple of month had only brought them closer. Maybe they'd always been destined to end up here. Draco smiled softly and pulled him in. And their lips met for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving it here. I just couldn't resist. But I'll post the last chapter soon. And that chapter will finally justify the Explicit-Rating. Promise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the last chapter (and the reason for the Explicit-Rating). I want to thank everyone for reading and a special thanks to those of you who took the time to leave a comment. They really make my day :)

Harry had fought many battles in his young life. He had survived the war. He had defeated Voldemort. He was a single father and a Quidditch player and he'd almost become an Auror. But nothing in his life could have prepared him for this. For kissing Draco Malfoy. 

Draco kissed like he meant it, soft and yet insistent. The first, gentle brush of his tongue had Harry opening his mouth willingly. Their tongues met and he felt goosebumps rise all over his body. One of Draco's hands trailed over his back, the other cupped the back of his neck. Harry buried one hand in soft blond strands and clutched Draco's shoulder with the other.

The kiss seemed to go on forever. When they finally broke apart, both men were gasping for breath. “Let's take this to the bedroom.” Draco suggested, speaking directly against Harry's lips. The dark-haired man could only nod.

He allowed Draco to take his hand and lead him through the darkened hallways of Malfoy Manor. His heart was hammering in his chest, anticipation coursing through his veins. They were silent until they reached the blond's bedroom. Harry looked around, taking in the tasteful furniture and the big four-poster bed with its silvery sheets, while Draco locked the door and muttered a silencing charm.

“The room suits you.”  
Draco chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around Harry from behind, trailing kisses over his neck. “Thanks.”

Harry turned in the embrace and their lips found each other again, the kiss growing more heated by the minute. Draco's hands found the buttons on the younger man's shirt and started undoing them one by one, finally brushing the shirt off his shoulders. Harry reached for Draco's shirt with trembling hands. He felt like a clumsy teenager all over again, fumbling with the buttons, until the blond undid them himself.

For a second he could only stare at Draco's pale chest. They were indeed faint, but still there were scars. Scars he had inflicted. He reached out and traced the faint white lines with a finger. Then, without thinking, he bent his head and caressed them with his lips. Draco's hand fisted in his hair, a soft murmur escaping him. Harry looked up again, the apology already on the tip of his tongue, but the blond silenced him with a kiss and pulled him towards the bed. 

After kicking off his shoes, Harry allowed the blond to push him backwards onto the soft mattress. Draco crawled over him and they kissed again, slow and languid, like they had all the time in the world. When they had to part for air, the blond let his lips trail over Harry's jaw, to his throat and lower. 

He took his time and Harry found himself arching up into the touches, craving more. When he reached the hem of Harry's jeans, Draco looked up.   
“You can still say stop, you know?” he assured.  
The dark-haired man shook his head. “I don't want to stop. I want this. You have no idea how much I want this.”

It felt like ages since anyone had touched him and Draco looked so beautiful, with his usually immaculate hair ruffled and his cheeks flushed. If he was completely honest with himself, Harry had to admit that he'd been attracted to the blond ever since sixth year. But this went deeper than mere physical attraction. It was not even really about sex. He just wanted to be as close to Draco as possible. Wanted to be with him in any way. 

“I think I do.” Draco murmured, leaning in for another kiss, before sitting back to open Harry's jeans, tugging them down over his hips. The younger man felt a bit awkward at being completely naked and very obviously aroused. Trying to hide his blush he sat up and reached for the button of Draco's jeans. Then they were both naked and he didn't really know where to look. It was all too much. And yet not nearly enough. 

Gathering his famous Gryffindor courage, Harry let his hands trail lightly over Draco's body, monitoring his reactions. When it became apparent that he was doing okay, he became bolder and started trailing kisses over the blond's torso again. Without pausing to think he wrapped a hand around Draco's erection, giving it a few, experimental strokes. The blond gasped and arched into his touch. 

Harry looked up when Draco finally batted his hand away, afraid he might have done something wrong. But a smile from the blond eased his nerves, before he was pushed down on the bed and the blond resumed his earlier ministrations, driving him insane with lips and tongue. This time he didn't stop at the waistline and Harry groaned when his cock was suddenly engulfed in the wet, warm heat of Draco's mouth. 

He was losing himself in sensation, when Draco suddenly stopped and gave him a serious look. “We don't have to take this further.”  
Harry shook his head. “Go on.” he nearly begged, wanting Draco completely, but unable to find the words to say so.

The blond seemed to understand, because he grabbed his wand and summoned a jar from somewhere. Harry felt his heart speed up and for the first time he was nervous. He'd heard enough (more than enough actually) about his godfather's love-live to know how sex between two men worked. But hearing it and experiencing it first-hand were two completely different things.

Still, a little nervousness wasn't enough to make him stop now. So he nodded, before Draco could even voice the question.   
“Turn over.”  
Harry did as told and jumped slightly when the blond touched his back.   
“Relax.”   
The word was whispered in his ear, before Draco started kissing a path down his spine. Harry exhaled shakily and relaxed into the gentle touches. 

The first finger that breached him felt strange, a bit foreign, but not unpleasant. Draco stretched him carefully, slowly and when he finally touched that certain spot, Harry cried out in surprise. He knew what it was, had heard it described, but he hadn't been prepared for the pleasure coursing through his veins as Draco worked him open. He thrust back against the fingers preparing him and whined quietly when they disappeared. 

Draco rolled him over onto his back and settled between his thighs. “Ready?”  
“Yes, please. Just...”  
Harry never got to finish whatever he was going to say. The words ended in a breathless gasp when Draco finally entered him. And okay, it hurt a bit at first, but once he got used to the feeling, once the blond started moving, it was pure bliss.

He closed his eyes with a moan and started moving his hips to meet Draco's thrusts. They quickly fell into a rhythm, moving perfectly in sync, like they'd been doing this all their lives. Harry clutched Draco's shoulders, not caring about the sounds torn from his throat – moans and gasps and Draco's name, over and over again. His cock was trapped between their bodies and the friction combined with the feeling of Draco inside him was all too much. It had been too bloody long. He wouldn't last.

“Look at me.”   
The whispered command had Harry opening his eyes immediately. Green met stormy grey and he couldn't look away. Their gazes locked, making everything feel all the more intimate. Harry's head was spinning. He felt hot and dizzy and unable to hold back any longer. With a groan he came hard between their bodies. Draco thrust into him a few more times, before following him over the edge.

Harry shuddered when the blond pulled out of him, feeling almost empty all of a sudden. For long moments they lay side by side, trying to get their breathing under control. It was Harry who finally sought eye contact.   
“Wow.”

Draco chuckled. “Eloquent as ever.”  
Harry grinned. “It's your fault. You just shagged my brains out.” he claimed, which made Draco laugh even harder.   
“Was that a complaint?” he asked jokingly.  
“Not at all. It was meant as a compliment.”

“In that case you need to work on your complimenting skills.”  
“I'll try to come up with something better next time.” Harry promised.  
“So there will be a next time?” Draco asked, suddenly serious.  
“I hope so.”  
The blond smiled. “Good. Cause I'll have a hard time letting you out of this bed again. I've waited so bloody long for this.”

“Yeah? How long?”  
The blond just shrugged, so Harry prodded: “Come on, tell me. How long?”  
“Fifth year.” Draco finally admitted with a blush, averting his eyes. He seemed almost ashamed, so Harry decided to offer a secret of his own.

“I was obsessed with you in sixth year. Drove Ron and Hermione nuts, because I wouldn't stop talking about you.”  
“Really?” the blond asked hopefully.  
Harry smiled and tugged him closer. Draco complied, cuddling against him.

“Really. I even dreamed about you. Back then I told myself that I was only trying to find out what you were up to. But now … I think I've always been attracted to you. Even back then. I just didn't see it. I've been told that I can be rather clueless when it comes to my own feelings, you know?”

Draco chuckled, leaned over and kissed him softly.   
“I'm glad you finally figured it out. Took you long enough.”  
“It did.” Harry agreed, grabbing his wand and muttering a quick cleaning spell, before pulling the covers over both of them.   
“But it doesn't matter any more now, does it?”  
“No, it doesn't.” Draco agreed, turning off the light and pulling him closer.

***

Harry woke slowly, feeling happy and content like he hadn't in a long time. He yawned and stretched, then bit his lip when he felt a slight ache in an unfamiliar place, last night's events rushing back to him. Opening his eyes he found Draco lounging in bed next to him. Harry reached for his glasses, but the blond beat him to it and slid them onto his face gently.

“Thanks.”  
“Any time.”

For a moment they simply stared at each other.  
“So... you're still okay with what happened last night?” Draco asked hesitantly.  
“Of course I am. More than okay actually. Last night was bloody amazing.” Harry assured and the blond sighed in relief.

“Then it's okay if I do this?”   
Without waiting for an answer he leaned over the younger man and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. Harry hummed in agreement and pulled him closer.

“I could get used to waking up like this.” he mused, when their lips parted again.  
“Me too.” Draco agreed, cuddling against him.  
They lay together in silence for a long moment and Harry marvelled at how right this felt.

“We should probably get up. I don't know about your kids, but Scorpius will be awake soon. If he isn't already.”  
“Yeah, Al's an early riser, too.”

“Do you think they will be okay with this? With us?” Draco wanted to know.  
“I'm sure they will. My kids love you. They'll be happy to have you around more often. And Al and Scorp will be overjoyed to spend more time together.” Harry assured.  
“Scorpius loves you too, you know? He told me he's really glad that you make me happy.”

“See? Nothing to worry about.” the dark-haired man concluded, before adding with a snort: “And the Daily Prophet will have a field day with this story.”

Draco stiffened in his arms. “We don't need to make it public, you know? We can just go on like before.” he suggested quietly.  
Harry sat up abruptly, staring at him in disbelief. “You want to keep us a secret?”

“Yes. No. I just... Thanks to Daphne, everyone already knows that I'm gay. I don't care what they write about me. But you are … well, you. I don't want to put you through this, if you don't feel ready. It's been bad enough what Smith wrote about us in the last few days.”

Harry smiled, hearing the concern in those words.  
“Draco, tell me – are we together now?”  
The blond nodded. “We are. If that's what you want, that is.”

“I want to be with you.” Harry assured. “And I don't want to hide. Sirius pointed out to me that we've actually been dating for a few month now. I think it's about time we made it official, don't you think?”

The question made the blond smile. “You're right. Whatever making it official even means.”  
Harry shrugged. “It means that I can snog you in public, when I feel like it. That I can hold your hand. Stuff like that.”  
“Sounds good. And when we do that, people will notice immediately. With all those bloody photographers following us around all the time. We won't even need to confirm it.”

“Or we could give an exclusive interview. To the Quibbler.” Harry suggested.  
“That would really piss off the Daily Prophet, don't you think?”  
“Totally.”  
Draco grinned. “Then let's do that.”  
“I'll send an owl to Luna.” Harry promised, grinning back.


End file.
